Mangatopia season 2
by shrimpeater
Summary: the continuing of the first Season, and a new Anime comes into play, just not in the first few chapters....enjoy!
1. Chapter 50

Aqua was dreaming, she saw a young woman that looked like her.

Her hair was aquamarine and brown highlights, though.

She saw InuTosho and a teenage Sesshomaru. The woman was a teenager, too.

Yami Yugi was at least 13 years of age while Sessy and the woman were at least 18.

They were all looking down at her.

'Aqua...my beautiful daughter' she heard the young woman that looked like her said.

"Aqua...Aqua" she heard, but not from the woman...from some one else.

That's when she opened her eyes to see Rin and Pan over her.

"Hey what's up?" Aqua asked as she got up.

"Were almost ready to start walking..." Rin began.

Aqua sighed.

"Is everyone ready?" Yami said as Aqua, Pan and Rin got off Appa's back.

"Just as long as I don't have to carry anything" Aqua said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yea you do" Trey said pushing a bag in front of her.

"I'm the Dragon of water...why do I have to carry a bag?" Aqua complained.

"Because you are the dragon of water" Jaden said.

"You know if I had said that to my master a long time ago, I would have to carry all of the bags...so just be happy for what you got and CARRY IT!" Yami yelled at her (big anime face), as she flew away.

"And another thing we need to clear up, no calling Aqua the Dragon of water...you never know who's listening" Yami said walking away.

The sun had begun to rise and Aqua had begun to complain.

About an hour into the trip of walking, Aqua had stopped at least 20 times.

"You know, Yami, If we go any slower we'll get to the dragons by the time were your grandpa's age" Naruto said jokingly.

Yami snarled at him and then kept walking.

"I can tell this will be a very long trip" InuYasha said and sighing.

"I know what you mean..." Katara agreed.

Aqua looked up at the others, she kept a close eye on them, the few that caught her eye the most was Trey, Hinata, and Yami.

Trey, mainly because he kept switching personalities on people. One minute he was fine with every one and the next he was angry with every one. She thought it was cool.

Hinata was second even though she was really quiet. Aqua thought that if she would, she could get people to notice her…especially Naruto.

And last was Yami, the wisest dude she had ever meet. He was young looking but he act pretty mature for his age.

Rin grabbed Aqua's hand.

"What is it?" Aqua asked her, looking down.

Rin looked up and said, "There's something following us…" she stuttered.

Aqua turned around and looked back.

"What's wrong?" Pan asked becoming annoyed with Aqua's stops.

Aqua didn't say anything; she heard footsteps, the same ones that Rin heard.

"What is it?" Yami asked and then Aqua shushed him.

"She shushed me." Yami repeated over three times.

Trey rolled his eyes and said, "come on-" which another of Aqua's stopped shushes.

"She did not just shush me?" Trey said in a... valley girl sort of way.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Don't you hear that?" InuYasha said.

They all began to hear the footsteps and all began to grab each other's arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko couldn't believe that he had to search for the dragon of water, with Orochimaru and Seto Kiba.

He did not enjoy the fact that Swain wouldn't let him on the mission on his own.

"We can simply send in a duel monster, the dragon of water is very weak..." Seto said that was followed by, "That's not true, she took down a building that was over a football field long" Orochimaru said to him.

Zuko was ignoring them; he was watching the Dragon of water.

Then he saw the little black-haired child grab her hand and pull on her.

He saw her turn around and stare in a direction that made her look petrified.

"Hey, guys..." Zuko began, as Seto and Orochimaru began to argue about how strong the Dragon of Water was.

"Um...Hello...Hey." Zuko began to say louder.

Zuko got tired of this and finally said, that was loud enough for them and not for Aqua, "HEY! Their stopping"

Orochimaru moved Zuko out of the way and looked out from where they were hiding.

Zuko rolled his eyes, and then he began to hear footsteps coming from behind them.

"Um excuse me, again..." Zuko began as Seto turned to him, becoming annoyed with him.

"Just to let you know that I think some one is following us," He said giving Seto and evil glare.

"Joy...what next?" Seto asked.


	2. Chapter 51

Aqua had felt an enriching sensation and then she collapsed.

When she woke up, she was tied up in ropes; this was not fun for her.

She looked around and saw that every one, including Appa, was tied up.

"Hey, who the heck did this?" Aqua asked...not really talking to any one but she said it out loud.

"We all have been captured" she heard a male voice coming from across the room.

She was able to wiggle up and sit up.

"Who's there?" She asked.

Her eyes were becoming more used to the darkness.

She noticed that they all were in what seemed like a jail like place with water on the floor.

She could just make out the creature in the distance.

"I thought you would have had the curtsey of remembering my name from the last fight..." the man trailed off.

"Your...your..." Aqua tried to think of her last battle.

"It's Zuko, prince of the Fire nation," He said, as she was able to make him out in the darkness.

"Oh yea I remember now, your the dude that throws fire around right?" She asked as he rolled his eyes.

"So, what happened to all of us? Are you and your little baddies holding us here for something?" She asked him.

"If we were, thenI wouldn't have tied myself up now would I?" He told her.

"Yea you're right, only idiots do that kind of stuff," She said happily.

"You know, you know how to have a great conversation..." Aqua said to Prince Zuko.

"Yea...conversation...don't you think your friend with the eye on his head will get mad?" Zuko asked her.

She looked over at Yami, he was still asleep.

"I don't think so," she said thoughtfully.

Zuko kept his straight face.

"Say, why did you attack me?" Aqua asked.

"Because I'm evil, and that's what evil people do..." Zuko rolled his eyes again.

Aqua sighed as Yami began to come around.

"Ugh...I think some one ran over my head..." Yami said.

"Hey Yami!" Aqua said to him, and then he shushed her.

"Your to loud...quiet down please..." He said.

"Yami are you alright?" She asked, whispering.

"Well if I could see, I would be alright..." Yami answered her.

"Don't worry, I can see and there's not much..." Aqua began.

"Where's everyone?" He asked.

"Their still asleep, the only ones who are awake are me, you and Zuko" Aqua said to him.

"Zuko's here? Why is he here? He hasn't done anything... disgusting to you has he?" Yami asked.

"You know the way you interrogate is like when a father's daughter brings a boyfriend home..." Zuko said.

"Are you tied up too?" Yami asked him.

"Yes, and I don't like this feeling..." Zuko replied to him.

Then they heard Hinata come around.

"What happened? Where am I? And why can't I move?" She said.

"We don't know what happened, we are in a jail, and we're tied up," Aqua said to her.

"Oh, miss Aqua, I can hear you, but I can't see you" she said to Aqua.

"Don't worry, you have to get used to it" Aqua said.

"I have to get us out of here..." Hinata said.

"Don't take it upon your self" Yami said to her.

Then they saw her walking towards them.

"How' did yea get out?" Aqua asked.

"It's called kunia, its a little knife that ninja's carry around, I was able to reach mine," She said, coming up to Aqua and cutting the ropes.

After she cut them, she went to Yami and cut his rope.

Aqua went to Zuko and made water appear in her hand, she made the water get on the ropes and she froze them.

He broke the ice rope.

Zuko didn't say anything, but Aqua smiled any way.

"When did you learn to freeze water?" Yami asked Aqua.

"Don't know, just now...I guess" Aqua said as she held out her hand to Zuko.

He looked up at her in confusion.

"It's a hand..." She began.

"I know what it is," he said.

"Well then take it so we can leave here" she said as he grabbed it and she helped him up.

Trey then began to come around.

Hinata went to him and cut the ropes.

"Hey some one slap me and let me know I'm alive…" Trey began as Hinata moved away and he sat up.

"You know I don't think I need a slap anymore…" Trey then said as he felt his head begin to sting.

"Trey, are you all right? Do you remember anything?" Yami asked him.

Trey just shrugged.

"All I know is that I hurt and I don't like it" Trey said, accidentally stepping on Naruto and making him wake up.

"OWW! Shit! What was that?" Naruto yelled.

"Quiet down back there" Jaden said coming around.

"Hey, can I say something?" Aang said from with in the darkness.

"What is it?" InuYasha said from the other side.

"Are we all here?" Aqua asked.

"Say your hear when I call you" Yami said.

"Naruto"

"Here"

"Pan"

"Here"

"InuYasha"

"Here"

"Katara"

"Here"

"Aang"

"Here"

"and last but not least, Rin" Yami said waiting for a reply.

There was no sound from Rin.

"Where's Rin?" Katara asked.

"Oh man, Sesshomaru is going to kill me, and there is no way of tracking her down" Yami began.


	3. Chapter 52

Rin was waking up, she felt her head sting and the rest of her body right after.

She looked around, she didn't have any ropes, and she got up and looked around again.

'_Why does this always happen to me?_' she thought as a tear slowly ran down her face.

"Why do you cry little girl?" a deep male voice asked her.

She looked up and saw Seto Kiba and Ochamaru.

"What do you want?" She said evilly to them.

"We want the dragon of Water, and your going to help us…" Ochamaru began.

"So, it was your footsteps in the forest?" she asked.

"Not us, but a friend of ours…you of all people should know him…I believe his name is Kohaku?" Seto said as Rin's eyes went wide.

"What have you done with Kohaku?" she screamed at them.

"See for your self…" Ochamaru said as he and Seto moved so Kohaku could get by them.

"Kohaku…" Rin said in a low tone of voice as a couple of tears ran down her face.

She then had a lot of tears run down her pale checks, and her eyebrows narrowed at them.

She then said, "There is no way you can get the dragon of water, your master couldn't get the former dragon of water and he can't get her now" she still had tears running down her face, but she didn't care.

She was getting her point across and that was that.

"Oh really, nice to know…" Seto said to her.

"Kohaku if she even thinks of running away, you kill her, understand?" Ochamaru told Kohaku.

Kohaku nodded and Ochamaru and Seto left.

Rin looked over at Kohaku, and in a snap she turned her head another way.

Some one had called her just now…or did they? She got up and walked over to an area of the cage, away from Kohaku and out stretched her hand out of the cage.

Kohaku saw this and went up to her and grabbed her arm.

But it was to late, she held in her hand a pink dragon pendent.

It glowed in her hand and Kohaku let go.

He shook his head, almost like waking up from a dream.

"What happened?" he asked her.

She realized what happened, Kohaku was now free of Naraku's evil grip.

"Kohaku, you have to help me," she said to him.

He opened the cage and she walked out.

"We have to go and help Aqua, before it's to late" Rin said grabbing Kohaku's hand and dragged him in the same direction Ochamaru and Seto Kiba went.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, where could she have gone?" Aqua asked everyone, who (including Zuko) was in a huddle.

"Well she couldn't have gotten very far… I mean we are in a jail…" Pan said.

"That's true" Yami thought.

"So where could she have possibly gone to?" Trey asked them.

"We have her" a voice came from behind them.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked. Ochamaru and Seto Kiba walked into the light.

"Who are they?" Aqua and Aang asked at the same time.

"Ochamaru, Seto Kiba, Why am I in here?" Zuko asked as he went to the prison bars.

"We knew you would get in the way…so we got you **out** of the way" Ochamaru said to him.

"That's really playing dirty…" Zuko said, throwing fire out at him.

Ochamaru dogged the fire and grabbed his arm.

"You are still young, you don't need to worry about any thing we do," he said as he pulled Zuko to the bars and made him hit them.

"Are you two just like Zeke? Swain's baddies?" Aqua asked them.

"What? We are a lot better than that wanna-be fire breather," Seto said.

"Funny, you remind me of him" Aqua said.(saying stupidly)

Trey, Naruto, Aang, Pan, and InuYasha began to laugh hysterically.

"Did you reallysay that?" Yamiasked her.

"Why was that a wrong thing to say?" Aqua asked.

"I have officially made Aqua the queen of Idiocy" Pan said as she still laughed.

"I'm so lost right now…" Aqua said.

"Is it just me, or are you beginning to think that Zeke was beaten by idiocy…" Ochamaru said.

"HEY! I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" Aqua yelled at them.

And when she did, water formed from underneath her and began to rise.

Her pendent glowed and she raised her arms.

She then pushed water threw the bars and it hit Ochamaru and Seto, and hit them into the walls.

"Wow…never get on her bad side" Katara said as they all stared at her in shock.

"Hey the doors are open" Aqua said walking through the broken bars, with big water snakes with armor and quan-doo's in their hands followed her out.

"Great she has bodyguards now" Trey said following them.

Aqua began to run with the snakes following behind her.

"What is she doing?" Inu asked them.

"This is Aqua were talking about here…there's no right answer" Naruto said.

"Wait you mean she does this all the time?" Zuko asked as they all nodded.

"Hey you guys, Are you coming or what?" Aqua yelled, she was all the way down the hallway.

"HEY WAIT FOR US!" They all said at the same time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aqua ran for a little bit and then tripped over some thing moving.

"OW! Aqua watch it, will yea!" the little female voice said.

"OHMYGAWD! RIN DON'T EVER WORRY ME LIKE THAT!" Aqua squeezed Rin to death.

"Okay I think your killing her" Kohaku said.

------leave nice coment------------------


	4. Chapter 53

Sesshomaru was at the shrine still.

He sat out on the back porch waiting for something to happen.

"What's the matter, now?" InuTosho asked his son, walking up behind him, almost startling him.

"It's nothing... " Sesshomaru said shutting his eyes, "I feel that Rin has some how tapped into a power she cannot control fully yet" He finished.

InuTosho stared for a moment and then said, "You want to see her?"

Sesshomaru clutched his pants leg tight at the thought of Rin.

Sesshomaru didn't say it but he missed his adaptive daughter, just the mere thought of her made him want to cry.

Which was unusual for him.

"I'm going to follow them" Sesshomaru stood up and glared at his father.

"Do what you want, I'm not going to stop you, but talk to Kikyo before you leave" InuTosho said to him.

Sesshomaru bowed and went around him.

He went to Kikyo; she was in the room with the fire pit in the middle of it.

"Your leaving aren't you?" she said as he walked in.

"Yes" was his answer.

"Then I should warn you, some one from our past is coming back, even now she is being awakened" Kikyo told him.

"You mean Mizu, don't you?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Very well, I'm still going" he walked out and said nothing more.

"Have a safe journey" Tami said and bowed to him.

Sesshomaru bowed and ran off. InuTosho watched him leave.

"Are you worried about him?" Tami asked InuTosho.

InuTosho looked at her then back to the direction his son went to.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aqua and the gang was out side of the prison.

"Never again" Rin said.

Aqua's water snakes had dissaperard.

"Hey Rin, where did you get that?" Aqua asked her, pointing to the pink pendent.

"Hey, you have the dragon of love's pendent" Yami told her.

"Who's the Dragon of Love?" Rin asked.

"We'll have to find out when we get to the lake, okay?" Yami smiled, assuring her.

Rin smiled, and then stared at the pendent.

"But there hasn't been a dragon of Love before...not for a thousand years" Pan spoke up, making Rin's happy face turn sour.

"Oh don't be like that... maybe the dragon wanted Rin for a reason" Aqua said to Pan.

Pan nodded to her comment.

That's when they heard footsteps again.

"Oh no, not again" Yami said as he got electricity powered up in his hands.

"Wait it's not their scent..." InuYasha said, stopping Yami.

"Well what is it, Mutt?" Naruto said as Hinata tried to stop him from saying this, in her shy way.

"Who's there? Don't make us hurt you!" Pan said aloud.

"Take it easy, Pandora" Trey said.

Then out of the blue something hit Trey in the side of his head.

Every one went into shock.


	5. Chapter 54

Trey fell to the ground, and every one around him went to him. Before they were able to surround him, he got up.

"Damn it, that hurt," He said.

"That was it? YOU HAD ME WORRIED YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" Pan shook him back and forth.

"Wait, since when do you care about him?" Katara asked her.

"Yea, since when? Is it just me or am I sensing a love connection between you and I?" Trey asked her very slyly.

"IT'S YOUR IMAGINATION!" Panyelled, then throwing him into a tree.

When she did, a little chibi creature got off him. She had black short hair and she wore an Anui Kimono, and she carried a leaf that was way to big for her.

"Who or what is that?" Zuko asked them (yes he's here) and they all shrugged.

"That is Corey and that means Yoh and Anna's house is not far off," Trey said getting up and Corey grabbed his check.

Corey showed the way to Yoh and Anna's house. It was an Inn, and outside had a sign that read in Japanese: "Inferno Inn".

"Awesome place" Aqua and Aang said at the same time.

"You know I'm beginning to think you two are twins..." Jaden said to them.

Aqua and Aang smiled stupidly.

"I rest your case" Zuko said, his arms folded in front of his chest.

"My question is: why on earth would you rest his case?" InuYasha asked.

Zuko had an anime vein pop out.

"Hey Zuko" Pan began as he looked at her, she put her hands over Rin's ears and said, "You need to get laid" she then let go of Rin's ears and left Zuko looking at her weirdly.

"Yea you do, if you did, that means you wouldn't be so baby-ish any more..." InuYasha said.

"Oh and I presume that you've had that done, Huh?" Zuko asked him.

InuYasha perked up and was flushed with anger.

"No, it's just... I'm not like you, a spoiled brat" Inu said.

"Lord Sesshomaru will say differently," Rin said as InuYasha had an anime vein pop out.

"Wait, you were listing in on our conversation?" Naruto asked.

"There is a lot of thing you don't know about me," She said evilly.

Zuko, InuYasha, Naruto, Trey, Aang, and Jaden all had sweat drops.

Aqua, Pan, Hinata and Kohaku began to laugh at them.

Yami knocked on the door.

A young man, around Trey's age, opened it. He had brown hair and orange headphones on. He wore a black and orange male kimono.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Hey Yoh, It's me" Trey said as he pushed Yami out of they way.

"Trey, it's been long time, how have you been keeping?" The boy asked.

"Just fine, hey we need a place to stay for a while, do you mind if we stay here?" Trey asked as the boy opened the door more so they could come in.

Every one walked in.

They took off their shoes at the front door (yea two front doors, great) and walked in.

"Hey Anna, Trey and his friends are here to stay for a bit" Yoh yelled at her.

A blonde girl, wearing a red and black, female kimono, meet them in the Hallway.

"Nice of you to stay, I'm Anna and this is my fiancée, Yoh" She said.

"Were not planning to stay long, Miss Anna, and we appreciate your hospitality" Yami said as he bowed a little and then the rest did.

"Oh don't worry about it, there's plenty of rooms, choose one..." she said, walking back into the living room.

Every one got settled in and that's when Aqua and Rin's curiosity got to the best of them.

"May I ask, can we go into the forest?" Aqua asked Yami, who was sitting with Anna, Katara, Hinata and Pan.

"Yea sure...don't hurt your self" is all Yami said.

Pan had her ears perked but that was it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aqua and Rin ran out the front door and into the walkway before the gate, where the guys were testing each other.

"Hey you guys want to go into the forest with us?" Aqua and Rin asked at the same time.

"Nah, you never know what's out there, maybe later," Kohaku said as Rin and Aqua walked out to the gates.

"Does Yami know that their going?" Jaden asked.

"Of course, he does, but I don't think he heard them" a male voice said out of nowhere.

"What was that?" Naruto asked looking at Inu.

"I think…I think its Zeke…" Inu started, looking at the roof.

Zeke jumped down from the roof and landed on his feet.

He wore the same poncho only the fact that it was pulled back and that he had some kid with an Afro on his back.

"Nii-san, don't do that, you know Anna hates that" Yoh told his older twin.

"Relax, master Yoh, it will be fine" the kid said.

"My thoughts exactly" Zeke said.

"I hope you know that I still don't like you" Trey said.

"Take it easy, Trey" Aang said.

"So this is the great shaman, Zeke Asakura, who worked for Swain, funny I imagined you...Taller" Zuko said, all being thoughtful.

"Yea, I've heard that one before" Zeke said.

"And you won't take Aqua again" Naruto declared.

"I'm not going to..." Zeke said.

"And that's because I...wait what did you say?" Naruto asked cleaning his ears.

"Yea, I gave up the evil deal with Swain, and now I'm here, but I have to ask something..." Zeke began.

There was a silence between them.

"Well what is it?" InuYasha asked.

"I have this necklace, I found it leaving Swain's palace, and I don't have any idea what it is..." Zeke pulled out a dragon pendent from under his poncho.

It was silver.

"Hey a dragon pendent..." they all leaned in and got a closer look at it.


	6. Chapter 55

Aqua and Rin where in the forest, enjoying the scenery.

"This place is beautiful," Aqua said.

"Yea, hey Aqua, what's it like were your from?" Rin asked.

"Well I tell you right now that it doesn't have as many tree's and shrubs like Manga-Topia..." Aqua began as they came up to a little waterfall and a river.

"This place is so wonderful" Rin said happily.

"Yea, but it reminds me of how lonely I am" Aqua said sitting next to the river.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"Well, I never knew my mom, and my uncle always was working, my cousin, Misha, was busy with collage...and I don't have any friends" Aqua looked down into the water.

"Now you do...I'm your friend" Rin smiled.

Aqua smiled back at her and they both began to relax, putting their feet in the water and such.

----------------------------------

They guys where all looking at Zeke's dragon pendent.

"So do you know which one it is?" Trey asked him.

Zeke shook his head 'no'.

"I was planning on asking Yami, but knowing him, he's holding a grudge agents me" Zeke said looking up at Opachu (the little kid on his shoulders).

"Nah, Yami doesn't hold grudges agents some one, it's unlike him" Inu said.

"Yea, come on, lets go talk to him" Naruto grabbed Zeke's arm and dragged him to Yami and the girls were, they were all talking.

"Hey Yami, Zeke here has a dragon pendent" Naruto said, dragging in Zeke.

"Oh, he does, does he?" Yami said slyly.

"Yea, and it' silver, which one is it?" Naruto asked.

Opachu jumped off of Zeke's shoulders.

"Hmm…I don't think I know…Pan, silver…" Yami said, turning to Pan.

"I think it's time…and how did you get it?" Pan asked Zeke.

Zeke was tickling Opachu when she asked.

"I got it when I left the city, and then I was attacked by a bear, before picking up Opachu" Zeke said, picking up Opachu.

"Huh… what exactly happened when the bear attacked you?" Katara asked.

"Well I when it attacked I thought of where it would be that morning and it disappeared…don't know what happened to it…" He finished.

"It's weird, right master Zeke?" Opachu asked him.

Zeke nodded.

"It does sound weird" Trey said sitting down next to Pan.

Zeke straghten up and stared in a distance, the pendent around his neck glowed the silver color. After a moment, Zeke shook his head.

Zeke looked at Pan and Trey and said; "You both will tie the knot, and" Zeke turned to Yami as he spit his drink at Zeke, "and you were going to do that" Zeke finished.

Naruto and InuYasha were laughing on the ground.

Hitana was helping Zeke get the tea off him.

"Did he just tell the future?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, and it seems he can say both good and bad" Yami said.

Pan and Trey had been flown back into two different walls.

"EW! EW! EW! EW!" Pan yelled.

"I can't te the knot with that...that THING! She's like a millitary woman!" Trey yelled at Zeke.

"Millitary woman?" Pan asked, becoming very angry.

"Just be happy she doesn't have a nose ring" Zuko said standidng in the door way.

Zeke looked at Zuko and said, "Your going to meet a woman who IS a millitary woman"

"I will?" Zuko asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto and Jaden laughed.

Kohaku was just listining to this with Yoh and Aang talk about everything in the world.

Zeke did that glowing thing again and said, "and in half an hour, you dragon's of water and love are going to be in trouble"

Every one stared at him.

"We better get them" Katara said walking out.


	7. Chapter 56

Aqua and Rin were at the waterfall, playing in the water. Each of them was soaked, and they have been practicing their dragon powers. Aqua was making water faces in the air.

"That's funny" Rin said, pointing a water face that looked like a mad Sokka.

Aqua dropped the water into the mini river.

"It's so peaceful here," Aqua said out stretching her arms, trying to sock up the sun.

Aqua then turned her head in a snap, to look behind her.

"What's the matter, Aqua?" Rin asked standing up.

Aqua, who was now completely turned around, had a terrified look on her face.

Rin grabbed Aqua's left arm.

Aqua went from scarred to brave as soon as the bushes began to move.

Aqua picked up the water and threw it into the direction of the noise.

A woman screamed from the same direction.

"Shhh, I'll go see what it is..." Aqua told Rin to stay.

Rin did not move an inch.

Aqua got out of the river and went to the bushes and moved them.

She looked down and saw a woman, around the age of 20 some. She looked just like Aqua, but with blue hair, and her hair was down to her knees.

Aqua grabbed a branch and pocked her once.

Once is all it took to start a fight with this woman.

Rin stood frozen in place as Aqua and this woman returned water attacks.

---------------------------------

They had begun to fly.

"I know this forest like the back of my hand" Zeke said, he had figured out the dragon wings thing and he was flying along with Pan, Trey, Naruto, Yami, and InuYasha.

"So where would they be, future seer?" Inu asked.

He had Yoh by his hands, Yami carried Jaden by his hands, Naruto carried Hinata on his back, Pan had Zuko by the hands, Trey had Katara by the hands and Aang flew solo (airbending).

Anna stayed behind.

"Someone's coming" Pan whispered and then Zuko, some how, was snatched from her hands.

"Why did you let go of him, honey?" Trey asked her.

She shot him an evil glare and said, "I didn't drop him, and don't call me 'honey'"

She flew down ward and then said, "Hey Guys!"

They all flew down and saw that Sesshomaru had Zuko by his throat and was about to kill him.

"Why do you show up?" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Sesshomaru, wait a minute, He's on our side" Trey grabbed Sesshomaru's arm.

"Let me let you in on something, Rin and Aqua are missing, and I don't know Rin or Aqua's scent off hand" InuYasha said.

Sesshomaru dropped Zuko when he heard Rin's name.

"You mean you lost her?" Sesshomaru grew over InuYasha.

Inu normally would not be scared of his older brother but the way he grew over him scared him to death.

"Well you see, when we left, we lost her(Sesshomaru grew his red eyes)and then we found her and now we lost her again" Inu said.

"WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?" Sesshomaru yelled and then began to run into a direction, the same one that Rin and Aqua had went.

--------------------------------------------

Aqua was getting her butt kicked by this woman who either knew waterbending or was a dragon of water.

"Aqua, come on" Rin cheered her on.

That's when Aqua heard a scream come from Rin.

Aqua turned around and saw that the woman had grabbed Rin and took her to a tree.

"AQUA! HELP ME!" Rin yelled at Aqua.

Aqua began to chase her when the woman used water to freeze her to a tree.

"Darn it, why does sheknowallmygood attacks?" Aqua asked.

"Aqua! Rin!" she heard from behind.

It was Yami's voice.

"Hey, you guys, I'm glad to hear your voice" Aqua yelled.

Sesshomaru ran by, ignoring her.

"Hey, why is Sesshy here?" Aqua said as Zuko melted the ice.

"No time to explain, lets go" Yami said grabbing Aqua, throwing her on his back and flying off with everyone behind them.


	8. Chapter 57

Rin was in the cluches of this mad woman that looked like Aqua.

The woman wore armour and a black kimono, similar to Sesshomaru's kimono. She just didn't have that spiky arm thing.

"Hey miss, where are you taking me?" Rin asked.

The woman just looked down and back into the direction that they were going.

'Not much of a talker, I wish Sesshomaru was here' Rin thought.

They stopped at a cave close to the edge of the forest, North was the way they had to go, she had gone East. The woman didn't drop Rin, she just walked into a cave.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

They were all folowing Sesshomaru, whom was on the ground.

"Why doesn't one ofyou pick him up?" Aqua asked.

"Because, Sesshomaru thinks we'll just slow him down" Yami said.

"So what happened?" Trey asked.

"Well, this woman came out of now where and attacked us" Aqua said.

"What did she look like?" Zuko asked.

"Well she had my face but blue hair and she wore something similar to Sesshy's kimono but black" Aqua continued.

"Wait, did you say blue hair?" Yami asked in kind of shock.

"Yea, did I also mention that she could waterbend" Aqua said.

"How do you know it's water bending?" Katara asked.

Katara then turned her head in a flash, she was looking down.

"I know that face, someone new found a dragon pendent" Trey said.

"Drop me" Katara told Trey.

He looked at her as if she was crazy.

She narrowed her eyes and let go of him, and she did fall.

"KATARA!" Both Aang and Aqua yelled.

Aang was planning to go after her, Trey grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"No, she has to do this on her own, every dragon does" Zuko said looking at Aang.

"And you will too" Zeke said to Aang.

"Oh, I forgot, you can see the future" Aang said, he had to think for a moment.

"You can do that, really?" Aqua, who hadn't been in the conversation earlier, was being clueless.

"I take back what I said about you two being twins" Jaden said.

"Yea, Aqua's stupider" Naruto said.

That's when he felt a drop of ice hit him in the head.

He looked at Aqua and her eyes were narrowed at him.

"Sorry" He said.

------------------------------------------------------

Katara landed on the ground, near the water fall that Aqua and Rin was playing in earlier.

She had landed on her feet, just like a cat. She heard her name being called, and it was inside the water fall.

The voice kept calling her name until she finally walked to the water fall. She reached out her hand and the dragon pendent came to her hand.

That's when a light rapped it's self around her, the voice spoke up again saying: 'You will be my body to protect the Dragon of Water'.

Katara felt the water from underneth her come up and did what the light did.

'My little dragon of will' she heard the voice say.

Katara could have sworn it was her mothers voice.

When the little light show was over, she wore her same cloths and the reptile wings were on her back.

Her back had stung for a little bit but she got used to them quickly.

'Now to find Rin' she thought.


	9. Chapter 58

"I wonder what happened to Katara" Hinata said, shyly.

"She's fine, I'm sure" Aqua smiled at her.

"Since when is your judgment right?" Zuko asked and Aqua did the same thing she did to Naruto.

-------------------------

Sesshomaru was ahead of them all. Until Sesshy felt a gust of wind fly past him.

He looked ahead and saw Katara with light blue reptile wings.

She looked at him and smiled. She then flew farther up.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow was already up and he was lost.

-------------

Katara made it to the cave the mad woman held Rin captive.

"What have we here? More dragons?" the woman asked evily.

"Katara! I'm so happy to see you" Rin said happily.

The womanhadn't do anything to Rin yet.

"Hey, drop the kid and no one will get hurt" Katara said.

The woman had her back towards her; she had Rin by the arm.

"Why? So that I can lose another child?" the woman turned around and Aqua was right.

Aqua just missed the small little detail of long, black, fingernails.

The woman pushed Rin into a puddle and the water grabbed Rin.

She then began to chunk water cubes at Katara.

Katara dodged it and went straight for the back and gave her a beating form the back.

When Katara was done with the woman, her back was bruised and torn and bleeding.

Rin was released from her water prison.

The woman was lying on the ground when Sesshomaru showed up.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin yelled at him and practically attacked him.

Katara laughed at the sight of Rin hugging Sesshomaru.

That's when every one else showed up.

"So that's her, right?" Yami asked Aqua, who nodded.

"Wait" Rin stopped them.

"What's the matter, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Rin walked over to the woman and touched her head. Rin's pendent glowed and the woman began to glow.

"What's she doing?" Zuko asked Yami.

"She's cleansing the evil out of this woman," Pan said.

When Rin was finished, she tapped her head, waking her up.

The woman shook her head, as if coming out of a trance.

"What happened to me? Why am I here? And Why am I covered in dirt?" the woman practically yelled at the last part.

"It looks like you were in a trance," Rin said smiling to her.

The woman had aquamarine eyes, just like Aqua.

"Hey, Aqua, this woman has your eye's" Rin said getting a better look at them.

"My eyes? Oh, that's why my mom named my Mizu" the Woman said.

They all stood in shock.

Aqua walked up to her and crouched down to her level.

Aqua got a better look at her eyes.

"Mizu, did you have any children?" Aqua asked, now sitting.

"Yes, a baby girl, I named her Aquamarine, I gave her to my brother so he could take care of her" Mizu said.

"So why did you take Rin?" Sesshomaru demanded to know.

"The little one reminded me of my daughter's smile" Mizu said.

"So, let's see if we got it, you wanted her because she reminded you of your daughter?" InuYasha asked.

Mizu nodded.

Mizu was young for what they tried to imagine her age to be.

"Are you Mizu, Dragon of water?" Aqua asked, beginning to feel tears swell up in her eyes.

"I haven't heard someone call me that in years..." Mizu replied as Aqua began to burst into tears.

"Oh no, she's crying again" Trey rolled his eyes.

"What's the matter, aqua-marine?" Mizu asked, not realizing that she said Aqua's name.

"I'm Aqua...the Dragon of water..." Aqua choked out.

Mizu's eyes went wide and then she realized that Aqua wore her ring.

"The ring of the sea, I gave this to Kikyo, telling her to give it to the next dragon of water... I would have never thought it would be my daughter..." Mizu also began to swell up in tears.

"Wow, a crying fest" Zuko said.

"I want my mommy" Aang said, crying as well.

Katara went and comforted Aang.

"This is sweet, a mother and a daughter finding each other after 15 years" Rin said also beginning to cry.

Hinata also cried, Naruto tried to comfort her.

Pan didn't cry, she was watching them; she then turned around and walked out of the cave.

Trey watched Pan walk out.

"Trey, go on" Yami said, knowing that Trey wanted to help her out.

"Mizu, it's all right, you have your daughter, lets get you out of the cave" Yami told her.

------------------------

Trey went to Pan. Pan was near a tree out side the cave.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Trey asked her.

She didn't move, she looked out into the forest.

"It's nothing..." she said.

Trey saw a tear slide down her check.

"Are you sure your okay?" Trey asked, rubbing her shoulder.

Pan shut her eyes and turned away.

"Just let me know if you need anything," Trey said, beginning to walk away.

"Don't tell anyone I cry, okay?" Pan said to him.

Trey stopped and turned to her and said, "I'll keep your secret"

Pan gave Trey a warm smile, something she hadn't done since they've meet.


	10. Chapter 59

"So, Miss Mizu, How did you get here?" Naruto asked her.

They all were heading back to the Inn.

Mizu smiled and then rubbed her head, trying to think.

"I don't remember," She said.

"Oh, great, two lost causes" Zuko said, slapping his own head.

"What do you mean Lost causes?" Aqua asked getting up and having a vein pop out.

"Zuko lets not get her mad..." InuYasha said to him, knowing that Zuko would not listen.

"Take it easy, guys" Yami said.

"I mean that you both could get lost in your own rooms...no, your own thoughts!" Zuko said to her.

Aqua had another vein pop out.

"And you know what else?" Zuko said as Aqua glared at him.

"You have really bad fighting skills" Zuko finished.

"You know that wasn't a very good insult," Sesshomaru pointed out.

"But it still made Aqua mad" Yoh said.

Aqua went over to Zuko picked him up by his waist and threw him into a tree.

"Good job, Aqua-marine" Mizu said to Aqua.

Aqua smiled at her mom.

"Aqua, now you have a mom" Rin said, running up to Aqua and hugging her leg.

Aqua petted Rin's head. Sesshomaru walked up to them.

"What exactly happened to you when we put you in ice?" Sesshomaru asked Mizu.

"You mean you were in ice for…how many years?" Trey asked her.

"I have no idea…" Mizu said as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"You've been in ice for 15 years" He said.

"Really? That's odd, I'm 15 years old" Aqua said thinking aloud.

"Can she get any stupider?" Jaden asked.

Zuko, Trey, InuYasha and Naruto sighed.

"I'M NOT STUPID!" Aqua began to chase them around.

------------------------------------------------------

And back at Swain's palace, he was having a fit.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE LEFT?" He yelled at Seto and Orochimaru, Swain then threw his chair at them.

They knew when he was mad, he was mad.

"Prince Zuko has officially turned on us, master" Orochimaru said.

Iroh was listening to Swain talk to his Minions.

"I don't want to do this, but it seems we have no other choice, call the neutralists and tell them to send their best," Swain said to them.

Iroh walked out of the palace.

'This is bad, I should tell that demon what's going on…that the neutralist will send those Homunculus' Iroh thought as he went to the shrine.

The Palace wasn't far from the shrine. Iroh walked up to the door and Knocked on it.

Kikyo answered it. "May I help you?" She asked him.

"I need to speak to InuTosho, please," Iroh told her.

Iroh followed Kikyo to the back, where InuTosho was sitting and trying to calm himself.

"Master InuTosho, someone is here to see you" Kikyo said as Iroh walked past her.

"Thank you Kikyo" InuTosho said.

Iroh sat down traditional style.

"Who are you and what is your business…" InuTosho started.

"I am Admiral Iroh, of the Fire Nation, and I have bad news for your dragons" Iroh began as InuTosho raised an eyebrow.

"Swain is going to get help from the Homunculus" Iroh told him.

"Wow, the dragons are in for a rough time" InuTosho said, thoughtfully.

--------------------------------------

And Aqua already was in a rough time, by now Mizu joined the fray and they left Yoh and Anna's Inn.

"Why did we have to leave?" Aqua asked.

"We can't stop until we get downtown," Yami said.

"Oh really?" Aqua asked.

They already pasted a day of walking.

"Walking stinks, do we have to walk?" Aang asked.

"Will you guys shut up?" Naruto asked, getting angry.

"We don't have to shut up," Aqua said, getting into Naruto's face.

"Chill out guys" Trey and InuYasha said backing up.

Pan and Zuko were in their own little worlds.

Yami, Sesshomaru, Zeke and Opachu and Mizu were walking in front.

Jaden had Rin and Kohaku in the back.

"Will you guys calm down?" Rin said.

"What are they doing back there?" Mizu asked.

"Well, they go around fighting, and the make up and the they fight, and then they're all 'you're my dude, dude' and then they're eating and throwing pudding at each other…" Zeke said all in one breath.

"That would be a perfect way to describe them," Sesshomaru said.


	11. Chapter 60

Swain was waiting for the neutralists send their best. They weren't coming from the water; Swain waited for them out side his castle.

"Master, we don't need help from them," Naraku said.

"Now, Naraku, we need their help" Swain said.

"That means, HE needs their help" Seto whispered.

Orochimaru nodded.

That's when two shadows came into view. One was taller than the other. Both had black capes with hoods over their heads, so you couldn't see their face.

"Hello, Master Swain, it's been a while" the tall one said.

"It's good Dante could send you" Swain said, shaking his hand to the taller of the hooded homunculus.

"Our Mistress Dante would like it if you just let us know what and who we are looking for and to let us take care of everything else" the taller homunculi continued.

"Yes, of course, Here you are" Swain said passing the same folder that was given to Zuko, to them.

The taller homunculi looked through it and shut it; he then tucked it under his arm. "I think we'll be needing these," He said.

Swain nodded.

In the distance, Seto, Orochimaru and Naraku stood watching them.

"I think we're being replaced" Naraku said.

"I can't stand that sort of disrespect," Orochimaru said.

"I think we should take the homunculi's out," Seto said and the other two agreed.

The homunculus's bowed and then ran off, black cape and bare feet behind them.

Swain took a deep breath in.

"The dragons will be more hurt then when Naraku's poisons tampered them" Swain said aloud.

---------------------------------------------

Aqua's eyes were shut, she was asleep.

It was night and everyone was on Appa.

Aqua began to move and turn. She saw, in her dreams, what appeared to be a city, filled with lights and grace. Then she saw a man with long dark green hair. His hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in years and his smile was a wide, evil grin.

From far away you could mistake him for a woman.

Then a younger boy walked up next to him. He had longer, brushed hair, and it was a dark brown. He also looked like a woman and had that wide evil grin.

Aqua looked around and found her self stuck and couldn't move. The two men got closer to her.

The young boy grew a sharp object out of his arm and the other carried a sword with him.

Their eyes grew and evil grins got eviler when they got closer. Aqua awoke, screaming.

"What's the matter, Aqua?" Pan asked, who was sleeping next to her.

Aqua looked around and noticed that everyone was staring at her. "It's nothing," she said.

"Aquamarine, my daughter screams in the middle of the night and tells me there's not a problem?" Mizu asked.

Mizu sat on the other side of Aqua.

"Well, I saw these two guys on the outskirts of downtown, and they tried to kill me" She said, her hands beginning to shake.

"It's all right, sweetie, I know what it feels like to think some one's after you, but you have to live with it and take it on when life revels it to you" Mizu said, rubbing Aqua's shoulder.

"But something wasn't right, it's like I knew they didn't want to kill me, they just had to" Aqua continued.

"Here she goes again with the feelings of other beings" Zuko rolled his eyes.

Aqua gave him that evil glare.

"And that's exactly what happened to you if I recall correctly" Rin said.

She was leaning on Sesshomaru and he was next to Mizu. Zuko was on the other side of them, he was next to Trey, who was next to Inu, and who was next to Pan.

Aang, Katara and Yami were up front on Appa's head.

After Rin were Kohaku, Naruto, Hinata, and Zeke and Opachu (yes they decided to come).

"Master" Opachu pulled on Zeke's poncho.

"What is it?" Zeke asked.

"We should be reaching downtown shortly," Opachu said.

"That's good" Yami said, turning to them.

"Yea, joy" Trey said, in a sarcastic manner.

"What was that for? I have friends there," Naruto said.

"Yea so do I" Trey continued.

"Oh you mean Lyserg and Jeanne" Zeke said with a sly face.

"When will I know someone that any of you don't?" Aqua asked in her whining voice.

They all shrugged.

Aqua then began to think about the two men in her dreams, she felt attached to both of them, one she could love and the other she could have as a brother.

In the distance, they could see a city filled with lights up ahead. "I can't wait to get there" Aqua said excited.


	12. Chapter 61

The two hooded figures were already in the city, waiting for Aqua. They both had their hoods and capes off and they were the same people in Aqua's dream.

Envy looked at the pictures of Aqua and sighed.

"What is it?" Wrath asked him, taking a bite of his ice cream.

They were at a restaurant in the city, Envy had on the same odd looking top but with a long sleeved green shirt over it, that began at his shoulders and black, baggy jeans.

Wrath had his shirt on to; a black T-shirt and blue jeans covered it.

"I'm beginning to wonder if we should finish her off at once or do it painfully slow?" Envy told him.

"Hmmm…I don't know what you should do, but what's-his-name said he didn't want her dead, I still don't know what you should do" Wrath said as Envy stared at him.

"Don't you mean we?" Envy asked.

"Yea, whatever" Wrath said taking another bite of ice cream.

"It's getting cold, you shouldn't eat that" Envy said.

"You sound like Dante" Wrath said stuffing the ice cream in his mouth.

Envy rolled his eyes. "Yea, sure...Dante..." Envy started.

"What is it?" Wrath asked him again.

"Nothing, I told you, jeez just shut up!" Envy yelled at Wrath.

Wrath backed away in fear.

People around them stared at them. Envy gave them an evil glare and they turned away.

----------------------------------------------------------

Aqua couldn't wait for Appa to land and they would look around the city.

"This is so cool!" Aqua couldn't wait anymore,she jumped off Appa when he was about half a mile off the ground.

She landed gracefully on the ground, which was followed by Appa.

"You couldn't wait could you?" Yami asked her.

She just smiled at him.

Every one got off and began to walk around. It reminded Aqua of Chicago and Tokyo.

"So many lights, not a soul in sight..." Aqua said in a daze.

"What did you say?" Trey asked her.

"Oh it's a poem I once wrote..." Aqua said looking back at the lights.

That's when they walked passed a restaurant and began to look for Jeanne's mansion.

"You know what..." Aqua began, every one stared at her, "It's COLD!" she began to jump around.

"Here, take this" Mizu handed a blanket to her daughter.

--------------------------------------------

Envy was in his thoughts, staring at the pictures of Aqua, while Wrath ate his ice cream. That's when Envy looked up at the street and saw Aqua.

His eyes went wide and he looked down at the pictures again and then back up at her.

She walked past, Envy got up and looked over the railing (it's an outside restaurant).

"What is it now, Envy?" Wrath asked him.

"I found her, come on" Envy grabbed Wrath and began to follow them.

-----------------------------

"I still want to know some one that none of you know" Aqua complained.

"Please make her shut up..." Sesshomaru said.

"I'll try" Naruto walked over to Aqua and bashed her on the head.

"He just said to quiet her down not kill her" Mizu yelled.

"Killing works too" Sesshomaru said and was then given an evil glare by Mizu.

"Hey here it is" Zeke called to them.

"Come on you guys, beds await" Katara yelled as she was followed by every one else.

---------------------------------

"Envy, you took me way from my ice cream" Wrath complained.

"Shut up will you, all I heard was that she wanted to know someone that they don't know...that's it!" Envy said all together.

"What's it?" Wrath asked.

"They don't know me, so if she meet's me and I become...(Glups)... 'friends'... with her, then I'll be able to kill her with out problem, I don't know why Swain would want her alive, she just a human." Envy Said.

Wrath shrugged and said, "good luck with your plan"

"Yea thanks" Envy said as they watched them go in the house.

-------------------------------------

"Welcome to my humble aboard" Jeanne said.

Jeanne had silvery long hair and a wonderful, puffy, evening gown on.

"We thank you for letting us stay" Yami said as he and every one else bowed.

"Please pick rooms that you would stay in, just don't pick the attic," Jeanne said.

"Why not the attic?" Naruto asked her.

"Because that's for the Dragon of water, which must be you" She said walking up to Aqua.

"Yes that's right" Aqua muttered.

"Then I'm sure you'll love the Attic, come I'll show you" Jeanne said as she took Aqua to the attic.

"I hope you like Manga-Topia so far" Jeanne said to her on the way up.

"Yes, it's very different than that of my world, Miss Jeanne" Aqua said.

"Yes, well here, I hope you enjoy your self" Jeanne said walking away.

The attic was up a stair way and a door was at the top.

Aqua climbed to the top and opened the door.

The room had beautiful shine to it. There was a big mirror and a stool in front of it.

Her bed was a waterbed and it was a king sized at that.

"This is great..." She said lying there on the waterbed without a care in the world.

She then drifted off into sleep.


	13. Chapter 62

Aqua awoke to the sound of birds out side her window.

She got up and looked out it.

She realized that it had snowed out side.

"Wow, this place has every weather," She said, opening the large doors that lead to a porch out side.

She breathed in a breath of fresh air. She looked down the street and noticed that there was a club at the end of the street.

"Hey, haven't been to a club in a while" She said to her self.

She went to her bag and got out a pair of blue jeans and a black long sleeve shirt and a dark blue vest that would be able to keep her warm. She went down stairs to find every one at the dinner table, eating breakfast.

"Hey guys," she said.

"You seem happy this morning, did you find something to do?" Pan asked.

"Yea, I saw a club down the street and I was thinking we could go?" Aqua said, shyly.

"Yea, that's a great spot to hang out, especially during the day...for some odd reason..." Jeanne said.

"I'm not going and the the guys can't go either, they have training." Yami said.

The guys all gave a groan and each put thier heads on the table.

"I'm not going, I have to find a few other dragons to help us out," Pan said.

"Hey Ma, will you go with me?" Aqua asked Mizu with big cute eyes.

"Sure, I guess" She said, stuttering a little.

"Great, I'll meet you out side in half an hour" Aqua said stuffing food in her mouth then running upstairs again.

Aqua went up to her room and found jewelry and wore it, she kept her ring on and her dragon pendent on too. She found a dark blue belt to match her outfit. She went up to the mirror and looked at her self.

"Love this," she whispered. You could say that Aqua suffers from vainity.

She ran back down stairs and saw that her mom had changed too.

Mizu wore a long sleeved white blouse with a necklace that looked like it was cut at the top of her shirt. She had a pretty, white poncho like thing on and blue jeans with jewelry and belt to go with it.

"I see where I get my sense of style from" Aqua said as her mom blushed a little. And with that they left.

----else where------

Envy had been working all morning, in front of the mirror and changing his face. Him and Wrath were in a little apartment room.

"I can't figure anything out," Envy said, lying on the ground.

Wrath got up and went over to Envy.

"Go as your self, I don't think she knows you yet" Wrath told him and with that Envy was gone.

He went out where the shopping district was. Lots of people, no sign of Aqua.

He went to the house Jeanneand looked at which way Aqua could have gone.

He saw the club and went that way. Once he got to the entrance he went in.(Is he good, or is it just me?)

-----------

Aqua and Mizu were already in the club having a good time. They were dancing the day way as you might say.

They were really the lives of the party out on the dance floor.

"I know lets jam this music up a little" Mizu said as she raised her hands and the music went from awesome to even better than awesome.

"How did you do that?" Aqua asked.

"I'll teach you later" Mizu winked at her.

'I could go like this forever' Aqua thought as her pressure and stress went away.

That's when she noticed a guy with long green hair staring at her.

She smirked and pointed to him and signaled him to come over. He didn't move, he just stared.

"Hey Ma, I need a break" Aqua said as she went to the bar and asked for water.

The guy was standing right next to her. "Your pretty good" He said.

She just stared at him, sipping her water.

"At dancing I mean" he finished.

"Oh you were complementing me on that?" Aqua asked in him.

"I never seen you around here before, what's your name?" the dude asked her.

"Aqua, Aqua-marine, and you are?" She asked him.

"They call meEnvy, And I have to say, if there was a hidden talent scout around here, you would already be on you way to fame and fortune" Envy told her, which made her blush like crazy.

"You wanna leave this joint and find some where else to hang out at?" Aqua said, sweetly.

"Yea, that's sounds great, and I could buy you lunch if you wanted" Envy offered.

Aqua smiled and then said, "can I have a minute" and with that, Aqua ran to her mom.

"Hey, I saw you talking to that hotty, hot, hotty over there" Mizu said as Aqua's face turned pink.

"Go have your fun, dear, just don't hurt your self" Mizu said as Aqua hugged her and ran off with Envy.(She's with Envy...Luck girl)

-----------

"Have you ever been in this part of Manga-Topia before?" Envy asked Aqua.

"No, this is my first time here" she said.

Envy smiled at her (He's such a good actor).

'Oh, your so cute when you smile like that...' Aqua thought.

Envy took her to lunch and that's when the real conversation began.

"You know, I normally don't pick up girls at that club," Envy said.

"Well then don't consider me any girl if that's the case" Aqua said drinking her hot tea.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way" Envy smiled at her again (can you imagine Envy playing nice?).

"Sure you didn't, you just said it anyway" Aqua said, getting a little annoyed.

"You know, if your this cute when your annoyed then I can't wait to see you angry" Envy said.

Aqua blushed like crazy, again. She shut her eyes and tried to calm down.

"So, where are you from?" Envy asked her.

"Um...I live at Shrine...with a bunch of weirdoes...I have no idea what the town is called but I know it's south of here" Aqua said.

"Oh that little village off the edge of Dead Man's forest" Envy said, thoughtfully.

"Is that what the forest is named? Creepy..." Aqua said, shivering.

Envy reached over the table and touched her arm. She looked into his purplish eyes.

"Yes that's what it's called and I can say it's not as bad as it seems" Envy said rubbing her arm.

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed forever. Aqua had never had this feeling come over her; it was similar to a chill but still warm. She's looked into Sesshomaru's and Zuko's eyes, but never had she felt this close to someone before.

Envy let go of her.

"So what have you been doing to make you life miserable?" Envy asked.

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked, surprised.

"Well you seem to be feeling bad about something, it's in your eyes" Envy told her.

That's when Aqua began to tell him the story about how she was sucked into the mirror and brought here and how she found her mom after 15 years.

"Wow, that's a hard life" Envy said.

"Yea and what's worse is that they want me to become the Dragon of water" Aqua then slapped her hands over her mouth. "Opps, I've said to much..." Aqua said.

"Maybe I'm just an easy person to talk to," Envy joked.

"Maybe..." Aqua murmered.

Envy leaned forward and said, "You can tell me anything you want, I'll listen"

Aqua smiled at Envy and Envy smiled back.

After lunch, they went touring around down town, and at sunset, they finally stopped at Jeanne's place.

"Well, this has been great" Envy said.

"Are we going to see each other again?" Aqua asked him.

He looked down at her. Envy smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

"I'm sure we will," He said as he turned and began to walk away. "Later Aqua-Marine" Envy said not turning around but waving his hand in the air to her.

Aqua felt her heart drop into her stomach. Aqua went inside and she leaped for joy.

"What are you so happy about?" Pan asked as Aqua jumped around her.

"I think I'm in Love" Aqua jumped up and down.

"Whoa, what?" Pan asked as Katara and Hinata walked in.

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"I'm in love, girls, I'm in love" Aqua said hugging them.

"Well, I'm happy for you" Katara said, unsure about it.

"Do you know what love is?" Hinata asked.

Aqua jumped around them, blocking her question. Aqua ran up to her room and watched the sunset. She couldn't stop thinking of Envy, it mad her feel happy.

"What's up with hyper?" Hitana asked.

"She's inlove?" Pan Shrugged.

-----------

But Envy could say other wise. He walked into the apartment.

"Well how'd-" Wrath was stopped by a kick in the head.

"Don't say anything, okay, I need to call Dante, and then I'll need some serious therapy after all this is over and done with" Envy said going to the phone.

"What's going on?" Wrath asked.

"You remember Dante saying something about the Dragon of water?" Envy asked him.

Wrath shrugged.

"Thought so" Envy said dialing up Dante.

"Hello?" He heard.

"Dante, it's Envy and it seems you were right," he said.

"Right about what?" she asked.

"About this Aqua girl being the dragon of water, it seems that she is," he said.

"Well don't talk to me, go and bring her on our side, don't let Swain get a hold of her, remember she has to become a Homunculi if we ever want to be apart of the cycle" she said and with that she hung up.

Envy put up the phone and sat his head over the table.

"What is it?" Wrath asked.

"It's nothing," Envy said getting up and leaving.


	14. Chapter 63

Envy had to get to Aqua, some how and some way. He had to get her to Dante. He saw that she was up in the Attic of Jeanne's high mansion.

He jumped up to her porch. It was night and she was in a nightgown that Jeanne provided her. Envy gulped and got up.

"Aqua" he called to her.

"Envy is that you? How'd you get up here?" she asked him, walking out on the portch. She then went to him and hugged him.

Which was a surprise for Envy.

"I was waiting for you," She said to him.

"You were?" He asked. He backed up. He thought she knew wht he was.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I was... just..." Envy stopped. He then scratched the back of his neck, trying to think if something to say.

"I just...I came here... to... to..." he struggled, (he couldn't tell her he was just kidnapping her). He had to act again.

Aqua put her finger over his mouth, saying "Shhh... I know what you're trying to say"

He stared at her, kind of lost.

"You were going to say that you like me, right?" she asked.

Envy wanted to raise a brow, but he didn't.

"I thought so, Envy, I like you too" Aqua hugged him again (total space case).

"Yea, that was it..." He played the part of this little role.

"That's great" Aqua said as she smiled at him.

"Aqua...I need to..." Envy started again.

"Need to what?" She asked.

Envy couldn't take it any more, if she smiled again, he would puke, he picked her up and threw her over her shoulder and left with her.She screamed as loud as she could as He fell with her from her Porch.

"Hey, keep quiet" Envy told her as they fell from the balcony.

"What's going on?" Yami yelled as everyone ran out.

"Let's just say that the Homunculus has the dragon of water now" Envy said to him. And with that Envy ran off with her in his arms.

Mizu pushed Yami out of the way and ran after them (She wore the same out fit from that morning).

She flew off, following him.

----------------------------------------------------

Envy went into the apartment with Aqua. He carried her bridal style, and he put he down on the floor.

"Oww...Envy what's going on?" Aqua demanded.

"I shouldn't tell you anything, you airhead!" Envy yelled at her.

Aqua backed up in terror and hit Wrath.

"Hey, Envy, who's this chick?" Wrath asked him.

"I'm Aqua, the Dragon of Water" Aqua said to him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Wrath" Wrath shook her hand.

"Hey, the Dragon's mom is on our tail, she'll be here any minute, lets jet" Envy said as he grabbed Aqua and flung her over his shoulder.

They jumped out the window, when Mizu ran in.

"Later!" Envy yelled to her.

Mizu dropped to the ground, tears ran down her checks. She lost Aqua again, but this time she could do something about it.

She ran back to the Mansion and yelled, "DRAGONS! Aqua was taken, we need to follow them, now if your scared tell me now so that I can knock the LIVING SHIT out of YOU!"

The only ones that stayed were Jeanne, Opachu, Zuko (who hated it), Sesshomaru (who hated it too) and Yami (he thought Jaden should prove himself).

So it was Mizu (water),

Aang (not yet),

Trey (ice),

Katara (will-power),

Pan (YinYang),

InuYasha (light),

Naruto (rock),

Hitana (Not yet),

Rin (love),

Zeke (time)

and Jaden (lightning).

"What's our plan?" Katara asked.

"We fly to them and destroy they're asses" Mizu sounded angry when she said it.


	15. Chapter 64

Aqua was hit in the head while Envy was running so she was out for most of the trip.

When she finally came around, she found herself hearing talks by people. She heard Wrath talk and a few other voices.

"Can we keep her?"(Wrath)

"She's here for Dante's use"(Woman)

"Oh, so she's Dante's Bitch, Huh?"(Guy)

"You know Dante's not like that"(Another woman)

"Shut up all of you"

The last voice was Envy's.

Aqua lifted herself up, letting them know that she was awake.

"Aqua, you came around" Wrath jumped up and greeted her.

"Yea..." Aqua rubbed her head, she had a headache but it would go away.

"Alright, either you strip on your own, or I'll help you...Painfully" Envy said sternly, holding up his arm that was now a spike.

"Why do you get to have all the fun?" a guy with spiked hair and weird glasses said.

"Shut up Greed, you're not helping me look for the symbol" Envy turned to him.

"What symbol?" Aqua asked.

"This one" Envy grabbed Wrath's foot and showed her.

"Everyone in this room has one, including your self, Dragon of Water" a female with dark wavy hair and a sluty look said.

"Why do you refer me as that? I have a name you know" Aqua said in her 'I'm pissed off, don't mess with me' tone of voice.

"Why would I know your name? It's not like it matters, I mean, your name will be changed later by Dante" The woman said.

"And who is this 'Dante'?" Aqua asked.

"She's going to be the one telling you what to do" Envy said, sternly.

"Like anyone is going to tell me what to do" Aqua began to argue.

"Whao! I like this chick, she speaks my language" the spike haired guy said.

"I'm glad you think so" Aqua said as the guy began to get close to her.

"Get away" Aqua punched him.

He jumped back, away from Aqua.

"Just hurry up and strip, we have to find that symbol" Envy said.

"No" Aqua told him, and then stared at him in a direct,evil, stare.

They stared at each other and created one of those shock waves that meet in the middle and sparked.

"That does it" Envy grabbed Aqua by her hair and pulled her up.

Aqua shrieked in pain as he draged her along out of the room.

"STOP! OW, ENVY, YOUR HURTING ME! ENVY STOP!" Aqua cried as he dragged her out of the room.

"If you don't like the pain, Then you should do as your told" Envy said, throwing her to the ground, and then put his foot on the back of her neck and pushed...stomped her face to the floor really hard.

"Comprenday?" Envy stared at Aqua.

Aqua, who was in tears and blood dripped form her lips and nose, got up and said, with out turning away from his stern look, "No".

Envy got pissed (if he wasn't, already) and began to beat the living shit out of Aqua. Aqua was already in to much pain to defend herself and she couldn't feel water anywhere.

"ENVY!" they both looked over.

Aqua fell to her knees as a Woman came in, she had dark hair, up to her neck and she wore a long purple dress.

"Envy, you can't go around beating up our guest" She helped Aqua up.

Aqua got to her feet and began to wipe the blood and tears off her face.

"She won't have the symbol just yet, she hasn't died yet" the woman said as Aqua realized what she said.

"Envy, Kill her and bring her to me" the woman walked away.

"Let me guess, that was Dante?" Aqua asked, in her cocky way.

Envy chuckeled evily, "Yea, And I now have my orders to kill you" Envy smerked as his arm turned into a spike and the last thing Aqua remembered was Running not very far from Envy and realizing that she had no where to go and being stabbed to death by the spike arm.

* * *

Envy dragged the dead body of Aqua-Marine into Dante's study room.

All the other homunculus was in there, waiting for him.

And I mean Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth and Wrath, Pride was upstairs.

"It's about time, what took you?" Greed put his hands in his pockets.

"Oh shut up, she was a killer to kill" Envy said as he threw her body on the floor, in the middle of the transmutation circle.

"Are we ready to bring a new sin in?" Dante asked clapping her hands.

Every one walked back, away from the circle as it glowed and she transmutated Aqua. When she was finished, she sat down on the floor as an organ was taken away from her body and the body parts of Aqua-Marine was scattered all over the place.

"This is so COOL!" Wrath said, excitted.

Envy rolled his eyes, He had seen all of the others created and nothing was different about the last time this was done. When it was finished, Envy went to Dante and helped her to her chair.

"Alright, now we have to deal with the other dragons, Lust, Greed, Gluttony, I want you incharge of that mission" Dante said.

Lust nodded and walked out with Greed(Who would rather be doing anything that didn't involve listening to Dante) and Gluttony following her.

"Envy, find Pride and babysit Aqua" Dante sat up.

"What? I don't believe this, why do I have to do this?" Envy complained.

"Because, your good at babysitting and Pride was newly created too, you have to take care of the both of them" Dante sighed, "Speaking of which, Where's her pendent?"

Envy forgot about that, where was it?

"When ever you find it, Envy, give it to me" Dante said getting up and walking out, Sloth and Wrath followed her out.

Envy threw his arms to the floor, leaving a BIG dent in the floor.

That's when he heard mummbles come from the pile of body parts on the floor. Envy looked at what used to be Aqua's full body, it was moving, trying to at least, and her hand was reaching for him.

"en...en..." He could hear the clump on the floor say.

Envy got back up and stormed out and went upstairs to Pride's room.

Edward Erlic had just died and became the new Pride and now they had to babysit for Dante, yet a new sin.

Envy stormed into Pride's room. Pride was looking out the window when he came in.

"What the hell? Can't you knock?" Pride asked.

"Come on, we get to babysit a sin" Envy said, pulling the blonde by his hair.

"It's not Wrath is it? I hate that kid" Pride said asEnvy dragged himdown stairs and into Dante's study room.

"Wow, you mean we get to take care of that shit?" Pride asked Envy, who finally let go of his hair.

The blob of mess began to move and wiggle at Pride's comment.

"It used to be the dragon of water" Envy put his hands on his hips.

"You mean that chick who can do all the powers of Manga-topia? I thought she was a myth" Pride plopped himself down on Dante's chair.

Envy stood, still unable to figure out what the blob wanted, or where Aqua's pendent went.

"Why does it move like that? It's kinda creepy...Say, you got the red stones for her, right?" Pride asked Envy.

"Dante left them on her little desk" Envy pointed to the desk.

Pride nodded in content and then began to poke the blob.

The blob wiggled and moved. Envy couldn't care less, but it interested Pride Greatly.

"Say what's her name?" Pride asked Envy.

Envy shrugged, he didn't know what Dante would name her. He walked over to the stones that she left and saw a paper sitting with the bag of stones.

He picked it up and unfolded it.

This is how the note went:

"Envy, make sure that when she's ready to give her the stones. I know you know how to do that. love Dante...PS: Her new name is..."

Envy was dumbfounded at what Dante was going to name her.

He slapped his forehead.

"Well, What's her name?" Pride repeated.

"You'll find out soon enough" Envy said, staring at the paper in disbeilf.

"It's Sorrow..." Envy mummbled.


	16. Chapter 65

Mizu and the others had followed the trail of footprints that the two Homunculus (Envy and Wrath) had created the night before when they took Aqua.

The Dragons were flying.

"Good the trail is still fresh" Mizu ran her fingures threw the dirt, flying by.

Hitana was being carried by Naruto.

"You know what, it would suck if some one out of the blue attacked us right now" Jaden sighed.

That's when Lust jumped on Jaden's back and attacked him.

"You had to say something, didn't you?" Trey yelled at Jaden going down, with Lust on his back.

Mizu landed on her feet, staring at Gluttony and Greed, whom was a head of them. They all landed on two feet.

"Hello, former dragon of water" Greed bowed.

"Go to hell, Greed, I just want my daughter back" Mizu walked to him.

"It's seems Dante already transmuttated her, and we were told not to let any one through" Lust held out her nails at Mizu.

"Fine by me" Mizu said as she and Lust began to fight.

Trey, Naruto, and Inu was helping out Jaden, who was fighting Gluttony. Gluttony began to try and take a bit out of them.

Pan and Katara was planning to kick Greed's ass.

"Hey, now, I don't fight women" Greed held up his hands.

Pan and Katara smerked.

"Well then I don't think you'll like what's coming" Katara said as she and Pan punched Greed(at the same time), making him fly to Zeke, who was in a tree.

"Hold still, little..." Zeke began to say as he focused his power on making him get old.

Greed was able to get out of Zeke's grasp and turn back into himself.

Gluttony had a death bite on InuYasha, he thought Inu was more fun than Jaden, Trey and Naruto was trying to get Gluttony off of Inu.

Mizu and Lust was in a heated battle. Pan grabbed Hitana, Aang, and Rin and took them aside.

"Go find Aqua, she should be in that house ahead" Pan told them. They nodded and ran off, with out Gluttony, Lust or Greed seeing.

* * *

"I hope nothing bad happened to Aqua" Rin said as they ran to the house and opened the door.

"Hi, I hope you guys like being transmuttated" They heard a kid say.

They looked up and Wrath came from the ceiling, down at them.

"Hi, I have orders to make sure no one gets in" Wrath said.

Rin went up to Wrath.

"Hey, kid, I'm warning you, I'll kill you" Wrath said clapping his hands as Rin came up.

"I wouldn't do that to the dragon of Love if I was you" Rin smiled and touched his check.

Wrath felt a burn on his check but the burning soothed and became a cold feeling on his check, he then asked Rin, "What was my orders?"

All three titled their heads.

"You don't know?" Rin asked, dropping her arm to her side.

Wrath scratched his head, "I don't know"

"You were supposed to tell us where Aqua was" Aang said to Wrath.

"Oh...Yea, Come on" Wrath walked down the hallway.

"How'd you do that?" Hitana asked Rin.

"I don't know" Rin shrugged, Her powers were getting more confusing everyday.

Wrath lead them to Dante's study, where Envy and Pride were giving the full bodied Aqua red stones.

Aqua was on her knees, waiting for red stones from Envy, she was clung on to his leg, begging him for them.

"Hi Envy, Hi Pride" Wrath walked in with Rin, Hitana and Aang behind him.

"Wrath, you weren't supposed to let people pass the front door" Envy said, pointing to Wrath accusingly.

"Opps, I thought my orders were to show them down here?" Wrath asked, stupidly.

Envy slapped his forehead.

"Pride take care of the mess, I'll get ride of these children" Envy walked over to them, pushing Wrath out of the way.

Envy changed his arm into a spike and flung it at Rin.

Rin was missed, she moved with ease, and without missing a beat. This went on for a few minutes.

"Okay, kid, your cordinated, I'll give you that" Envy said, standing straight up.

"Thanks" Rin smiled as the green haired homunculus walked a few feet back.

"Oh, Sorrow, Sweetheart, take care of the little girl as Pride and I take care of her friends" Envy was turned to Aqua.

He thought it would be the perfect time to test her power.

Aang and Hitana forgot about Rin and ran off, going towards the exsit.

"Her...Name's Aqua" Rin said to Envy.

"Not any more, kid, She's a sin now" Envy moved out of Aqua...sorry, Sorrow's way as she walked up.

Sorrow was Aqua, her black clothes were similar to Envy's a little. Her shirt went from around her neck and to mid-back, with her Ouroborus tattoo was on her back. She had baggy paints with chains hanging down and her black shirt showed the outline of her breast really well too.

Her stomach was bare and her eyes were definte sign of Homunculus.

"Aqua...What did they do to you?" Rin asked, hugging Aqua.

"Envy, can I kill the kid?" Sorrow asked, she had a little deeper voice, scary like.

"Absolutly, Sweetie, I'll reward you later" Envy said as he and Pride went after the already running Aang and Hitana.

"Aqua...don't listen to them, your not a sin" Rin said as Sorrow lifted Rin a few feet off the ground by her shirt.

"Aqua? I'm Sorrow and Envy promised he'd reward me when he got back and that means I have to kill you to make him happy" Sorrow said, throwing her to the wall, smilling evily the whole time.

Wrath was watching Sorrow beat up Rin.

Rin was in tears and bleeding when Sorrow was finished.

"What? Is the baby crying for her mommy?" Sorrow laughed, pulling Rin's hair and making her lift off the ground a few feet.

"Sorrow, let me deal with her, you catch up to Envy" Wrath said grabbing a knife from the table and fusing it with his arm.

"Thanks Wrath" And with that Sorrow left to get Envy.

When she left, Wrath defused the knife from his hand and helped Rin up.

"Why are you helping me?" Rin asked.

"I don't know" Wrath said, "But we have to get going if we're going to catch up with your friends"

Rin nodded and Followed Wrath out side.

Both were running to get to them.

Wrath knew excactly why he was helping her, Inside his shirt was a necklace that had a gem and a golden moon on it. The gem itself was a bright orangey colour.

And he knew that he was going to help the dragons, even if it ment betraying the Sins.


	17. Chapter 66

Aang and Hinata was running from Envy and Pride.

And the Homunculus were gaining on them, fast.

Hinata did what every ninja would do, throw stars and it hit Envy and Pride in the middle of thier heads.

They had fallen but after a second got back up and began to chase them.

"So much for that" Hinata said.

That's when Hinata stopped and turned her head in another direction, away from the running Sins.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked, stopping.

"Don't you hear that?" Hinata asked him, he shook his head.

"It's a dragon pendent" Hinata took off in the direction.

Aang followed her.

And so did Envy and Pride.

"Hey, Envy, Their fast for a group of punks" Pride said.

"Of'course, Punks are fast, stupid" Envy rolled his eyes.

Hinata found her way to a clearing that had a tombstone. The stone had nothing inscribed on it.

Hinata touched it, she felt darkness began to souround her.

Her wings and pendent that she had gotten out of the tombstone was black, and she felt dark power over flow her.

Her eyes snapped open and she turned around.

"Aang, get out of the way" She told him and he backed up.

Envy and Pride stopped at the begining of the clearing.

"Envy, why is it cold?" Pride asked rubbing his arms that had goose bumps.

Envy knew the power, he had seen it before...many times before.

"So, Darkness rises again after being sealed away for over 20 years?" Envy asked her, "I'll put you down their with the last dragon of Darkness"

Hinata got into battle position.

Envy striked first with his blade like arm, and Hinata made his blade turn into his regular arm with just a touch.

"What the hell?" Envy began as she then pushed him back into a far away tree without much effort.

"Let's get out of here" Pride got Envy up and dragged him along.

Sorrow got to them, she took one look at Envy and then looked at Hinata.

Sorrow was now mad.

Sorrow began to walk over to Hinata when Envy grabbed Sorrow's hand.

"That's the dragon of Darkness, she has us beat" Envy said, dragging Sorrow.

Sorrow nodded and then all three homunculi's ran off.

That's when Rin and Wrath walked up from the opposite direction that the Humonculi's went.

"Hey guys" Rin said happily.

Wrath then took off as Rin and the other two were talking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Homunculus, Dragon of Darkness is here, lets jet" Sorrow ran to Greed, Lust, and Gluttony.

She had an order from Envy, saying that the Dragon of Darkness is here, Lust and Greed should know what that ment, she didn't have any idea what that meant, but it was bad 'cause Envy was beat by her.

"Say what, Sorrow?" Greed turned to Sorrow as she ran up.

He had his ass kicked by Pan and Katara for 15 millionth time.

"Envy said that the Dragon of Darkness is here" Sorrow repeated.

"Come on, lets go" Lust said, jumping away from Mizu.

And that's when Mizu saw Aqua/Sorrow.

"Aqua...AQUA!" Mizu screamed getting all the other dragon's attention.

They all stared at Sorrow.

"Not this again" Sorrow rolled her eyes.

"What?" Lust and Greed stared at her.

"That first kid called me Aqua and now that woman who has a strange resmblense to me called me Aqua...Who's Aqua?" Sorrow put her hands on her hips.

"Let's go, Some one will explain it later" Lust told her and then all four left.

Mizu watched as her daughter went with the homunculi's.

"I've lost her...I did it again, and I couldn't do a thing" Mizu slapped her hands on the ground.

The other dragons stood around her, they didn't know what to do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, we're home" Sorrow called, entering Dante's study.

Envy was examing the bloody mess all over the place that was created by Sorrow beating up Rin.

Pride and Wrath was in the room when they all walked in.

"Good Job, sweetheart" Envy said, throwing a few red stones at Sorrow.

She caught them and didn't let them go to waist.

"We'll, you've got her trained" Greed said, almost impressed.

"Yea, I know..." Envy siged.

"Is it true about the Dragon of darkness? Is she back?" Lust asked Envy.

"Oh, Yea, she turned my blade back into my arm...I swear I hate the dragon of Darkness" Envy punched the wall, making his hand go threw it.

It scared Sorrow making her shudder in fear.

Envy looked down at her and pulled his arm out.

"Come on, Sorrow" Envy walked out.

Sorrow was obiedent.

"Is it just me, or is Envy getting attached?" Lust asked the others.

Wrath and Pride nodded.

Greed and Gluttony didn't have a single thought about it.

-----------------------------------------------------

Envy and Sorrow walked up to Envy's room in Dante's house.

"Envy, who's the dragon to Darkness?" Sorrow asked.

"Some one who can make us die instently, with out our bones" Envy said, not turning to her.

"Hey Envy, some woman called me Aqua just like that kid did...Is that my real name or something?" Sorrow asked, as they walked into Envy's room.

"I don't know" Envy lied to her.

Sorrow scowled and sat on Envy's floor, indian style.

"Say Envy, You kill and tourture for fun don't you?" She asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Envy asked her as He sat down on his window sile.

"Well, I have to ask, do you ever feel guilty caused you killed someone?" She continued.

"Let me let you in on reality, Homunculi don't feel, we have no soul, we are made to destroy and cause pain, is that simple enough for you?" he asked her.

She gulped and cowered away from him.

She was scared of him, fear tared threw her heart everytime Envy would stare at her like that.

"What's wrong with you? Didn't I just say that you can't feel?" Envy rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, it's just that every time you look at me, it makes me just want to run away, scared...I don't understaind it..." Sorrow looked down and shut her eyes.

Envy titled his head, she was scared of him, why did she like him before she died and now scared of him? It didn't make any sence.

Envy looked back out the window.

Sorrow had her head down, she was afraid that her look would offend the older homunculi.

Envy got down from the window sile and stood over Sorrow.

She looked up at him, terrified.

"You really have to work on your acting skills" Envy said, squatting down to her.

They were inches away from each other.

Envy was tormenting her, and he knew it, the feelings for Envy before she died was still bubbleing inside of her, and she didn't understaind what they were.

He had her blushing like crazy.

Envy smerked, he enjoyed tormenting this little girl for all that she's worth...To him it was funny.

Until he noticed a tear drop fall from her checks.

"What's wrong now?" Envy asked her.

"It's...something...I can't seem to shake off..." She choked as more tears fell.

Envy reached in his pockets for the rest of the red stones and fed them to her.

She then laid on the floor tears running down her checks, unable to find peace.

She sat back up and stared him straight in the eye and choked, "Why do you hurt me?"

Envy was unable to answer.

Why would she ask him that, that would be stupid to repeat.

He felt a tug to his body, he then realized that she was stitting traditional style and hugging him, her head on his chest.

Envy felt a jump start in his body, it made his checks turn a pinkish colour.

"Envy..." Sorrow began, looking up at him.

Envy shook his head and looked down at her.

"I want to know...Why did those people mean when they called me Aqua?"

Envy pushed her away.

"I don't know..." Envy lied to her again.

He felt the body tug again.

"Envy, tell me...please..." She said, tears trickling down her face.

"Why do you torment me?" Envy asked her.

"Hey, You torment me, that's not fair" Sorrow stopped crying and she was looking up at him in her cocky-mad way.

"You wanna bet on that?" Envy stood up, smirk reached his lips.

"That's not fair" Sorrow got up and grabbed his stomich from behind him.

Envy didn't say anything.

He couldn't.

What was he supposed to say.

"I'm your butterfly" Sorrow whispeared to him, "And don't forget that, okay?"

"I promise, I won't" Envy turned to her and kissed her forehead.

"Why did you do that?" Sorrow pouted.

Envy raised a brow, completly lost.

"Nevermind" Sorrow let go of Envy and turned around, Her back facing him.

Envy touched her smooth back. His hands went from the middle of the back to her shoulders and he then began to rub her where the collarbone and Neck met.

Envy kissed Sorrow's neck.

Sorrow gave out a little sigh when he did.

"You like me, Don't you?" Sorrow asked Envy.

Envy continued to kiss her neck, running his hands to her hips and reaching into her paints.

"Envy..." Sorrow pushed him back, "I'm scared...I'm afraid you'll hurt me" She said turning to him.

"Your a baby, Sorrow, I was just having a little fun" Envy folded his arms over his chest and smerked.

"Good night" Sorrow walked out of his room and slammed the door.

Envy stood there, dumbfounded.

"What did I do?" Envy asked himself.

----leave nice comment----


	18. Chapter 67

"I don't belive it" Mizu repeated over and over again.

The dragons were back at Jeanne's mansion.

Mizu wanted to kill someone, mainly that palm-tree Homunculi.

Hitana had an advantage aganst them and Mizu's head was spinning with ideas. If it was true what Rin and Lust had told her, and Aqua had been transmutatted, then Aqua would have a rare chance of getting her human memories back.

Mizu got up and paced around.

Rin was being looked at, after the beating that she got from Sorrow, she had to be, making sure there was no broken bones.

Sesshomaru was in the same room with Mizu, While Jeanne was healing Rin.

"I should have been there, We would have gotten her back..." Zuko slammed his hands on the table.

"Shut up, if none of us got her, you wouldn't have stood a chance against those Sins" Trey said.

"We need reinforcement" Pan said, lowly.

"What we need is a plan, but you didn't here that from me" Zeke said.

"You know, I didn't see the water pendent around Aqua's neck" Hitana remmembered.

"What if the leader of the Homunculi's has it, that may be the only way to get her memories back" Pan pointed out.

"Yea, but we **don't** know, and knowing Aqua she would have tooken it off some where" Inu said.

"DANG IT, AQUA, WHY ARE YOU SO CONFUSING?" Naruto Yelled, holding his head.

"Wait a minute..." Trey lifted his pendent from out of his shirt.

"Yami, is there a way to find the Water Pendent form ours?" Trey asked Yami, who was leaning on a wall, nearby.

"How am I supposed to know? I've never tried" Yami said.

"Trey always seem to know where Aqua is" Inu said.

"Maybe his pendent can locate her's as well" Katara said.

Trey gripped his pendent.

"How are you able to do that, anyway?" Aang asked Trey.

Trey shrugged.

"It would be the fact that water and ice has a very close conection with each other" Yami explained, "That's why he's able to tell where she is and in which direction"

"Yea, Yea, but that still get's us any farther to figure this crap out" Pan said, getting annoyed.

Trey stood up, Something had just come to him. He knew where the pendent was. Trey ran out of the house and looked at the front of it.

"Hey, Trey" Naruto ran after him.

"What is he doing?" Zuko asked.

"I found it" Trey called from the outside.

They all went outside, Except for Mizu, Sesshy, Rin and Jeanne.

"Well, shoot, I would have never thought of that" Yami said looking at the hanging necklace that was on top of the door's little roof.

"How did it get there?" Opachu asked.

"Who cares, we just have to get it to Aqua" Naruto jumped up and grabbed it.

"Hey Mizu, we found the pendent" Trey ran to Mizu.

"She's gone...I can't get her back..." Mizu whispeared.

Trey stared at Mizu, lost.

Sesshomaru moved from where he was to next to Mizu and put his hand on her shoulder.

"She should stay here" He said.

Trey nodded and walked away and out.

"Where's he going?" Yami asked the others.

"I'm going to get Aqua, and going to kill that dude that took her" Trey said, still walking out.

"Wait up" Zuko, InuYasha and Naruto ran after him.

Pan slapped her head.

"I'll have to go, to make sure you guys don't hurt your self" She said walking out.

Katara and Hitana nodded and followed Pan out.

"Good luck" Jaden waved to them.

"If I'm going, you have to go too" Aang dragged Jaden out the door.

"Good Luck" Yami waved at them.

Zeke stood at the door for a moment and then sighed.

"I see a lot of trouble for us when we get there" Zeke said.

"Why don't you tell them that?" Yami laughed.

Zeke shrugged and followed them, leaving Opachu there with Yami.

--------------------------------

It was now morning and Sorrow had stayed in Dante's study.

She was on the couch when Pride walked in, stretching.

"Hey" Pride sat down on a chair nearby her.

"Why are you here?" Sorrow asked him in a mean manner.

"No reason" Pride sat back and looked at the mountain of books.

"Say Pride, you don't remmember your past life do you?" Sorrow asked him.

"No, not any of it...I thank Envy for that" Pride sighed.

"Envy hurts people for pleasure, and he doesn't realize what he's doing is wrong" Sorrow scowled.

"Envy has been around for 400 years, He thinks what he's doing is right, and since when does a sin care about humans and weather they die or not?" Pride asked her.

Sorrow shrugged,"What about you and the others?" Sorrow turned to him.

"I don't really care about humans, and I don't know about the others" Pride told her.

Sorrow sighed and then jumped up in a start.

"What is it?" Pride asked.

"Some thing's coming...and it...seems..." Sorrow stopped, she didn't know what it was, but it was scaring her.

"It seem's what?" Pride continued.

"I can't figure it out...I..." she stuttered, then walked out to get Envy.

She went up to his room and found that he was tangled up in his sheets and covers, asleep.

Sorrow sighed and pushed Envy.

"Wake up...(Push) hello in there...(Push) selfish little bastard" She sighed.

Envy sat up and flung himself on her, hanging on her shoulders, saying, "You mean manipulative bastard"

"Whatever, some one's coming...I don't know what it is, but it's really creeping me out" Sorrow told him, trying to push him off.

Envy let her go and went down stairs.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I think" Sorrow sighed.

"Pride, get the others, tell them to meet us outside" Envy walked past Pride and walked out the front door.

Sorrow followed Envy.

"You better be right about this, or I'll make sure your punished" Envy said to her.

"What? You'll lock her away like you did me?" Greed walked up from behind them.

"Their here" Sorrow said as Lust, Gluttony, Wrath and Sloth came out with Pride.

"What's going on?" Sloth asked Envy.

Gluttony began to sniff the air, "...Dragons..." he said as drool fell from his jaw.

"They're back for more, huh?" Envy smerked.

Wrath felt his heart began to pound...he didn't want to fight the dragons anymore.

Trey was the first one they saw and everyone began to wake up from behind him.

"Alright, give us the dragon of water, and no one gets hurt" Trey said sternly to Envy.

"I don't think it's possible" Envy Shrugged, "She doesn't remmember anything about being human"

"But you don't seem to understaind that no matter what, the dragon of Water will come back to what belongs to her" Trey held up the water pendent.

Sorrow felt a tug to her. She wanted what ever that thing was.

"Envy..." Sorrow stuttered, backing away very slowly.

"So that's the water pendent, we've been waiting for that" Envy sprinted to Trey and bashed Trey's head into a tree.

"Holy Shit" was the words out of Zuko and Inu's mouth.

"Now, I'll be taking that-" Envy was stopped by a touch of his check by a finger.

Envy shifted his eyes to see Zeke.

"Just remember, I can make you look like your natural self...dead" Zeke said, smirking at Envy.

Lust got her nails long and ready to kill someone.

Gluttony, Pride and Sloth was along with Lust. Greed just didn't care.

Sorrow was scared to move and Wrath couldn't move, he was telling himself to, but he couldn't.

"So that's how it is..." Envy smirked, Envy then began to attack Zeke.

That was the signal to the others to start a fight. Lust and Pan had a go at it.

Gluttony began to bit InuYasha again.

Sloth, Katara and Hitana was fighting and Naruto and Zuko had to help Inu get the big fat guy with a hunger for flesh away.

Jaden and Pride were, also, in a very heated battle.

Trey sat on the ground, head begining to pound like crazy.

Wrath went up to Trey and squatted in front of him.

"You okay, Dragon?" Wrath asked.

"Why does it matter to you?" Trey asked, looking up at Wrath.

"Because,(shruggs)...maybe you could tell me what this is" Wrath held out the orange pendent.

Trey stared at the pendent and then at Wrath and asked, "How did you get that?"

"Found it after Aqua was transmuttated" Wrath shrugged.

Trey got up and yelled, "Pan, What's orange?"

"What do you mean?" Pan asked, still fighting with Lust.

"The pendent color orange, what is it?" Trey corrected himself.

"I think...It's..." Pan stopped for a moment on a branch and then said, "I think it's...Alchemy, Why?"

"Cause the little sin has it" Trey yelled and everyone froze, including Sins.

"You what? And you didn't tell us?" Envy walked over to Wrath.

Wrath was now terrified.

"Little tratior" Pride walked up behind Envy, as did Lust.

"Hand it over" Envy held out his hand for it.

Wrath looked at the hand and bit it.

"No"

Wrath was backed up and already clapped his hands on the ground.

"Shit"

Envy said as he was sucked into the ground.

Sorrow was in her own world, she was trying not to go near the water pendent that was on the ground, but the tug from inside her made her go to it anyway and pick it up.

She put it around her neck and at that split second, regained all her memmories, even those she forgot she had from her home with her uncle and cousin.

Aqua fell to the ground, memories spinning in her head.

She got up and walked over to the grounded Envy.

"Back up dragon, You've already caused us enough trouble" Pride said to her.

Aqua went to Envy and punched the ground as Water spewd from underneith him to get him out.

"What the hell?" Envy asked when she got him out.

He saw the necklace around her neck.

"Shit..." Was all he could say after that.

"Now, lets see if we can do this the right way" Aqua said, cockish-ly,

"You gave me your power to be a sin, and now your part of the cycle, and now you have one of your own becoming a dragon, Now all that's left is one thing" Aqua said, smerking.

"What would that be?" Envy asked her, still mad that the dragon of water got him out of the ground.

Aqua grabbed Wrath and went inside.

They both walked inside to talk to Dante.

"As the leader of the Homunculus, you need to apont some one on that council thingy that they have in downtown" Every one heard Aqua say to Dante.

Dante walked out with Wrath and Aqua right behind her.

"Envy, your going with them" Dante said.

"What? Why do I have to do this?" Envy stomped his foot and made a dent in the ground.

"Because, you need to improve your people skills, Pride, go with him" Dante said in own breath which was followed by

"WHAT THE HELL?"

from two certin Homunculus.

-----leave nice comment----


	19. Chapter 68

They went back to the mansion with three new travelers.

Envy was scowling at the fact that he had to go and he had to work with Pride.

Pride wasn't all for it either.

Wrath on the other hand, was having the time of his life.

He was having a conversation with Aang and Zeke...about what is beyond us.

"Hey Everyone! Guess who's back?" Aqua yelled walking into the mansion.

"Aqua" Rin ran to her and jumped on her, hugging her.

"Long time, no see," Aqua said to Rin.

"I'm surprised that all of you are still alive" Yami walked up.

"Wow, such confidence in us...Thanks Yami" Naruto said.

"Hey Ma, I'm back" Aqua put Rin down and went into the living room.

Mizu wasn't there.

"Yami, where's my mom?" Aqua asked.

"Her room" Yami said.

Aqua ran to her mom's room, and opened the door. Her mom was asleep on her bed; Sesshomaru, InuTosho and some other old guy were sitting around the bed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Aqua asked in shock, but walked in anyway.

"We just wanted to see how your training was coming along, but Sesshomaru said that you had been kidnapped by the sins so I guess it would be a bad timing to warn about them" InuTosho shrugged.

"Yea, I wish I would have known this before I became one" Aqua said.

"Your a homunculus?" the old man (it was Iroh) asked, confused.

"Yep, See?" Aqua turned around and showed them her new tattoo.

"That's great...Aqua...Have you perfected anything else?" InuTosho asked her.

"What? I was supposed to perfect more than that?" Aqua whined, which could be heard down stairs.

"I supposed this would be a bad time to tell her about the dragon of fire that lives here, wouldn't it?" Pan asked Yami.

Yami nodded. Jeanne was talking to Pride and Envy about being representatives for the Homunculus.

"Dragon of Fire?" Zuko asked.

"Yea, she lives here, I wanted her to help Aqua out and I asked her to come by," Pan said as the doorbell went off.

"I Got it" Jeanne got up and went over to the front door and opened it.

"Pan, it's for you" Jeanne said after the girl had asked for Pan.

"Kuan-Yin, great of you to come by" Pan said to the white haired girl.

Her hair was straight, and up in a ponytail, like Zuko's (At one time). Her eyes were golden; she had burn marks under her right eye and over her nose. She had a red short-sleeved shirt (that stopped under her breast) and had a turtleneck over a white long sleeved shirt that went all the way to her waist. She had baggy jeans that would be falling off of her if it weren't for the belt at her waist. She had a red Dragon pendent around her neck.

"Alright, who's the dragon of water?" She asked.

She stood tall, proud, and she was defiantly different from Aqua and Pan. She was like a steel wall that would never be able to break.

"She's up stairs with her mom, come on" Pan said, taking her upstairs.

They went to Mizu's room, Where Aqua was still complaining.

"That's her?" Kuan asked.

Pan nodded.

Kuan went up to Aqua and slapped her.

"What was that for? And who are you?" Aqua held her left check; it was throbbing thanks to Kuan.

"I'm the dragon of Fire, Kuan-Yin, and your a lazy ass, ill-confident, ill-mannered, retarded, piece of shit" Kuan finally took a breath in.

Aqua didn't' say anything for a second and then yelled, "YOU DON'T KNOW ME, YOU CAN'T JUDGE A BOOK BY IT'S COVER"

Aqua waved her arms up and down.

Every one was staring at them threw the door.

"I don't think that Mizu's going to get enough sleep," Yami said to Pan.

"Girls, we need to leave Mizu to sleep, lets go" Pan shoved Aqua and Kuan out.

"You were always the peacemaker, Pandora" Kuan said to her.

Every one let the three girls go by.

"Hey Zuko" Zeke called him, "That's the military woman"

Zuko's face was priceless, he seemed disbelief and terrified all at the same time.

"Thank you Zeke, now tell me when I die, because I have a feeling that it's going to be by her" Zuko said sarcastically.

"I see a girl fight about to happen between the dragon of Fire and Aqua" Trey said excited.

"I wanna see flying shirts," Naruto yelled.

"Boys are nuts" Katara said to Hinata, who nodded in agreement.

"I hope Aqua didn't just make an enemy with that dragon of Fire" Hinata said lowly.

"Nah, Aqua wouldn't, that girl just made Aqua her enemy" Trey corrected her.

"Wow, your brain works" InuYasha went up to Trey and hit his head.

Yami shook his head as Jaden laughed.

Wrath was looking over the railing looking down at Aqua, Pan and Kuan.

"Umm...guys..." Wrath began as they were still talking.

"Guys..." He said again, they continued to talk.

"HEY!!!" Wrath finally got their attention.

"What is it?" Trey asked.

"They're fighting..." Wrath said, still looking down.

"THEY'RE WHAT?"

All of them went to the railing and looked down and Wrath was right.

Kuan and Aqua had gotten into a fistfight.

"And this is all over some names that Kuan called Aqua, whoop-de-friken'-doo" Envy spun his index finger, sarcastically.

Him and Pride went to see the fight.

Katara and Hinata had gotten down there to Pan.

Pan was standing off on the sidelines just watching.

"Are you gonna stop this?" Katara asked her.

"When it gets out of hand," Pan said as Jeanne came up and asked the same question.

Kuan had Aqua's wrists; she flipped Aqua upward and brought her down really hard.

Aqua gave up, she couldn't move, her ribs had to have been cracked, and her nose was bleeding, she felt blood on her forehead and drip past her mouth.

It was mainly the pain from her ribs.

"Get up you Brat" Kuan glared down at her.

Kuan's stare sent chills up and down Aqua's spin.

"I'm sorry Pandora, I don't work with weaklings, Call me when she grows up" Kuan walked out side and whistled.

A red Chinese Dragon appeared and she got on and they flew away.

Pan, Katara and Hinata helped Aqua to the back Where Jeanne had made a bed for her so that Jeanne could help her heal.

The guys were all hoping that Aqua would win...I guess they were wrong.

"Come on, you guys look like your dog just died, It's just a battle, nothing more" Envy shrugged.

"Yea, The one that's supposed to be our savior just lost…" Yami said.

"I feel bad for Aqua, did you see how bad her ribs were attacked?" Trey asked.

"Did you even see her forehead?" Inu asked Trey, who then hung his head, remembering that part, Trey then felt a little sting to his head.

_'Shoot, that illness just reminded me that it's here...'_ He thought, rubbing his fore head.

"We all saw it, that had to hurt" Naruto and Aang began to feel pain on their foreheads.

Pan walked up to them, "So, you guys enjoy the show?" She asked.

"No, cause the one we expected to win, didn't" Jaden said to her.

"Aww, I thought that you would enjoy the fact that it was two girls fighting" Pan whistled sweetly.

"You are not cute, not even by a long shot," Trey said.

Pan shot him a glare and then walked up to him and stepped on his foot REALLY hard.

Trey jumped in pain, he tried to jump to the roof, unable to because of the fact that Pan's foot was on his foot and he couldn't go anywhere.

Envy bursted out into laughter, the pain from Trey was too funny to keep from laughing.

Pride pushed Envy over the railing where he sat and Envy landed like a cat.

"SHOW OFF!!!" InuYasha yelled at Envy.


	20. Chapter 69

shrimpeater: sorry it took so long!!!!!! forgive?

* * *

Aqua was in Sesshomaru's palace, once again.

I bet your wondering how she got here...

a few days ago, at Jeanne's mansion...

* * *

Aqua was woken up to a not so nice call. 

"Your making me do what?" Aqua was at the end of the table; the other end was Mizu, InuTosho, Iroh, Yami, Pan and Jeanne.

"I'm sorry, I can't change it" Jeanne said as she shut her eyes.

Rin, Zeke, Trey, Naruto, and Aang were ease dropping on the other side of the dinning room door.

"What's going to happen now?" Rin asked everyone.

"I don't know" Zeke shut his eyes.

"I can't believe their taking Aqua away to help her studies" Rin sniffed, she was about to go into tears.

"What are you all doing?" They all turned and saw Envy.

"You guys really need to learn how to ease drop" Envy smirked.

"Alright, show us, Mr. I-know-everything!!" Aang snorted to Envy.

Envy shrugged and turned himself into a little bug and flew into the crack under the door.

"Show off" Zeke said to Envy as he flew in.

They all watched him go in and after a few minutes he flew out and changed quickly.

After that Jeanne, Iroh, Yami and InuTosho walked out.

They all gave innocent looks as the ones that were in the room passed by.

After they did, they all turned to Envy.

"It seems that she's going to get help from each of the powers from each of the Divines" Envy said.

"You mean like Learning from shamans, ninjas, benders, demons and priests?" Naruto asked, counting them all on his fingers.

"And Homunculus" Envy corrected him.

"Now, at least" Trey snorted.

Envy and Trey shot unwanted glances at each other, letting each other know that either of them was not wanted at the very moment.

Aqua was sitting at the end of the table lost in thoughts that were overwhelming.

"Aqua-Marine, I know you don't want to do this...but..." Mizu took in a breath and continued, "You have to if you want to get stronger"

"If it makes you feel better, you'll be going with the guys every time you go somewhere" Pan told her.

"Really?" Aqua looked up at Pan, "Really, really?"

"Yes, really, now get packed, your going to train as a demon first" Mizu told her.

Aqua nodded and ran out.

Mizu got up and went to where Yami had assembled everyone to the living room.

"What's this all about?" InuYasha barked meanly.

"It's something about Aqua and her powers" Envy sighed.

"And since when should you care?" Trey shot another glare at Envy and Envy shot one back.

Pride had to hold Envy back so that he wouldn't kill Trey.

"Alright, Aqua will be learning from you and your divines, we'll start off with the demons" Mizu looked at Sesshomaru,

"You will take her, won't you?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Then the shamans will train her for a bit" Mizu looked at Zeke and Trey,

"Lyserg will take her back to Anna, you both will accompany him"

Zeke scowled and Trey nodded.

"Then we'll let the ninjas get some training into her" Pan walked in.

Naruto and Hinata nodded in acknowledgement.

"And then Yami will take her to the priests" Mizu looked over at him and Jaden.

Yami nodded.

"And then Katara will take her to the North Pole to get training in water bending, correct?" Mizu asked Katara.

She nodded happily.

"And the sins will take her back to Dante and get training there" Mizu took in another breath,

"This will all take in a course of a year, two months for everyone, got it?" Mizu asked, they all nodded in acknowledgement.

Aqua came back down, a bag on her back; she wore a black long sleeved shirt and baggy jeans that was held off by a belt.

"Are you ready?" Mizu asked her uncertain daughter.

Aqua nodded and walked out side.

"Can you believe it, you'll be staying with us for a while" Rin told Aqua.

"Actually, Rin, Your needed here" Mizu told the little girl.

"That means I can't leave either, can I?" Inu asked, growling.

"Yes, you have to stay" InuTosho walked out past him.

"And what, you're going?" InuYasha asked, mad again.

"If you must know, yes, Sesshomaru and I are going to teach Aqua about being a demon, you and Rin have to train to be Dragons" InuTosho said as he, Aqua, Pan and Sesshomaru walked outside.

Aqua gave her mother a hug before InuTosho whistled.

When he whistled, a white Chinese dragon appeared. It seemed old and it was huge.

* * *

And that's how she got to Sesshomaru's palace; he and InuTosho were going to train her to be a demon.

* * *

"I don't wanna learn" Aqua snorted at Sesshomaru. 

"I don't want to hear it, I don't want you here either" Sesshomaru growled at her.

"Aqua, ready to start?" InuTosho walked in.

"I hate this" Aqua walked out, InuTosho in front and Sesshomaru behind her.

Pan was sitting on the porch watching all of this.

They walked outside and InuTosho asked, "Do you remember how you became a demon last time?"

Aqua shrugged, "Haven't a clue"

"AUGH! This will be awhile" Pan laid down on her side.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and InuTosho scowled.

"This is going to be harder than we thought" InuTosho said.

"I think I remember how it worked" Aqua took in a deep breath and shut her eyes, she was thinking back to when she was thinking about becoming a demon.

Aqua's pendent glowed and her ears became black cat ears, she grew a black cat tail and her eyes became piercing dark blue, her hair became complete white and she whore a fancy Kimono that was dark red with black dragons and black bleeding roses all over it.

Her nails became longer and sharper.

She opened one eye and stared down at herself.

"Yes, it worked, YEA!" Aqua jumped up and down.

"Relax, this is only the first part of the Demon stage" InuTosho told her.

"What? NOOOO!" Aqua yelled which was heard all over the forest where they stood.

"Quit your complaining" InuTosho told her, bonking her on the head.

She sniffed and stood back up.

That's when InuTosho and Sesshomaru pushed her to her physical limit.

They worked her, making her pull huge trees and boulders, until every bone in her body ached.

"This sucks" Aqua was lying on a bed that Sesshomaru gave her to stay in.

Every inch of her body throbbed, and she could barely move.

The sun had finally gone down and she couldn't handle it.

"Ma'am, maybe you should get a bath," a demon servant told her.

Aqua was still in her demon form.

"Sure..." Aqua held her hand to the demon, "Help me up please"

The female demon rolled her eyes, she had a pale pink stringy hair, and her eyes were red. She wore a pink summer kimono and her Ears were white cat ears.

The demon helped her up and carried Aqua on her back.

The demon walked to the bathroom, it was a huge pool of steaming water.

"I think I can walk...now" Aqua grumbled as she climbed off the demon's back.

As soon as she stood, She fell on the floor...on her butt.

Seems standing was impossible for her at the moment.

"Um...Ma'am" the demon went to her and helped her back up.

"Okay...I don't think I can..." Aqua mumbled.

The demon chuckled at Aqua

"I can understand, I've been pushed to that limit before" the demon said to her.

"Thank you for helping me" Aqua smiled to the other cat demon.

"Not a problem, miss Aqua" The demon helped her get in the bath.

"Say, what's your name?" Aqua asked the demon.

"I'm Iris, pleasure to meet you" The white cat demon bowed.

"I would stand and bowed back, but I can't walk" Aqua said legs still throbbing.

"I'll help you" Iris sat in the pool's edge and began to massage her legs.

"Your a servant here, right? How did you get here?" Aqua asked her.

"I'd rather keep quiet about that" Iris looked away.

They stayed quiet as Iris massaged her legs.

"How's that?" Iris asked Aqua.

Aqua jumped up, and walked around

"That's perfect, Thanks!" Aqua smiled at Iris.

"Not a problem" Iris got up, "You should get a bath now"

And with that, Iris left.

* * *

Iris walked out of the bathroom and walked down the hall, down the stairs and into the living area of the manor. 

InuTosho was sitting traditional style on the floor.

"Master, Miss Aqua is in the bath now" Iris bowed to him.

InuTosho nodded, "I see" He got up.

"She did have some problems walking but I helped her" Iris was still in the bowed position.

"Thank you Iris, you may go" InuTosho waved her out,

"Oh, and Iris"

Iris turned to him before leaving.

"Sir?"

"You can train with her tomorrow" InuTosho was turned away from her.

"Yes master" Iris walked out.

* * *

That Morning, InuTosho took Aqua and Iris out for training. 

Sesshomaru didn't go only because Aqua and him had an argument that morning and InuTosho thought it would be easier to have them separated for a while.

"Are we there yet?" Aqua asked in a whiny voice.

"Yes" InuTosho perked up and turned to the two cat demons, "Attack me"

They both stared at him and at each other and back at him.

"Have you lost it, Inu?" Aqua asked him.

"Master, are you sure?" Iris asked, stuttering.

"Yes, Your training from now on will be fighting either me or Sesshomaru, and because Sesshomaru is very pissed right now, you'll fight me" InuTosho nodded and straightened up with a smug grin on his face.

"I hope that sword is good for something" Aqua smirked and threw her self at InuTosho, who simply pushed her aside when she was close enough.

She landed on the ground and Leaped at him, claws going down first at him.

He moved swiftly and it made her fall on the ground again.

"This is the first lesson," InuTosho said, squatting to see Aqua's face,

"Never underestimate a pro"

* * *

Leave nice comment 


	21. Chapter 70

It had been two months; Aqua was ready to leave InuTosho and Sesshomaru.

At least she made another friend.

"Aqua, time to get up" Iris walked into her room.

That morning was the morning that she was going with some dude named Lyserg to train with Anna and Yoh.

The good thing was that she was able to see Trey and Zeke again.

"Aqua, Get up, The Masters are waiting for you" Iris pushed her a bit to see if she would get up.

Iris grunted, Aqua always did this in the morning, even if they didn't have any training.

Iris pulled the blanket off of Aqua's entire body; she had a black large T-shirt and blue shorts.

Aqua cringed a little, "light kills," she mumbled and flipped over away from the light emmiting from her window.

"Alright, that shaman is coming to get you, now get up" Iris barked at her.

Aqua scratched her cat ears, "No" she mumbled again.

"That does it" Iris picked Aqua up and plopped her on the floor.

"OWW...Iris, I was asleep" Aqua complained.

"I don't care, you have to get up, you're leaving with the shamans today" Iris helped her stand.

"I'm up" Aqua walked over to her bags and took out her clothes.

Iris walked down stairs to Sesshomaru and InuTosho, who were outside, waiting.

"Is she up?" InuTosho asked Iris.

"Yes sir, she's coming down now" Iris bowed.

"Why aren't they here yet?" Sesshomaru growled, looking towards the horizon.

"Patients, my son, I'm sure their taking their time" InuTosho said, "You know, Aqua really has improved as a Demon"

"Yes, but how do you think she'll deal with shamanic power...She'll have to go threw death or something like it" Sesshomaru looked over at his father.

InuTosho shrugged, "Who knows, if she's anything like Mizu, I'm sure she'll be fine"

"I'm here" Aqua jumped out of the door.

InuTosho and Sesshomaru stared at her evily, as many times as they did this a day, she should be used to it, but she cringed.

"Are you ready?" InuTosho asked her.

"Yes sir" Aqua wore a long sleeved blue shirt and a black short-sleeved shirt, the Dragon pendent around her neck and tight jeans and black teeny-shoes.

"I'm so ready, there's nothing that's going to stop me" Aqua lifted her arms above her head and stretched.

And then they heard a crack.

"OW!!!" Aqua screeched and bent over forward holding her side.

"There she goes again" All three demons sighed.

Iris helped Aqua to feel better.

(And for thoose wondering about Pan, she left during the two months)

"Where are they?" Sesshomaru said angrily, pulse appearing over his brow.

"For the last time, relax" InuTosho said.

"HEY!!!!!" They all heard from a distant.

They looked up and saw a Big, ice blue, dragon with people on it. From a distant they couldn't tell, but as the dragon got closer, they could see the people better.

Trey was at the head waving at them, Rin, Kohaku and InuYasha behind him, and a green haired boy and Zeke with Opachu behind them.

"HEY!!!!" Aqua called as the Dragon landed, "RIN!!!!"

Aqua ran up and Rin jumped off of the dragon and tackled Aqua.

"It's been two months, where have you been?" Aqua asked Rin, picking her up.

"I've seen the land of the dragons," Rin said happily.

"You guys went to see the dragons without me?" Aqua asked them, a little hurt.

"Oh shut up, we had no choice in the matter" Zeke said as he and Opachu (who was on his shoulders) jumped off the dragon.

"Master Zeke, show Aqua the dragon of Time" Opachu said happily.

"Maybe later" Zeke said and then turned his attention to Aqua, "Learn a lot?"

"Zeke, why would any one want to learn?" Trey asked him, as if it was an obvious question, he had jumped off of the blue dragon.

"I wouldn't" Aqua, Rin and InuYasha all raised their hands at the same time.

"Thank you for agreeing" Trey nodded.

"Not a problem" InuYasha said and then walked over to his brother and father.

"Hi Kohaku" Aqua said to him as he jumped off of the dragon, "Long time no see"

"I know, I've been training to protect the Dragon of Love" They stared at him when he said that, he had the most serious face they had ever seen.

"I owe her anyway" He finished, shrugging.

Aqua began to laugh and Rin was confused.

"Oh yea, come on Rin" Aqua took Rin's hand and went up to Iris, "This is Iris"

"I know who Iris is, Long time no see" Rin said, hugging Iris.

"You guys knew each other?" Aqua mouth dropped.

They both nodded.

"You ready to go?" the green haired boy that looked like Sherlock Homes jumped off and asked her.

"Aqua, this is Lyserg" Trey introduced him.

"Nice to meet you dragon of water" he held out his hand for her to shake.

She shook his hand and smiled, "Same here"

"You ready to go?" Trey asked as he jumped back on the dragon's back.

"And who's this handsome blue scales?" Aqua asked walking up to the dragon and petting it around the eye.

The Dragon was a Chinese lung, ice blue scales, and dark eyes.

"His name's Ice Blade, he's a loyal and strong dragon counter-part, he's a little hyper at times, but he won't let you down for a second, right buddy?" Trey asked the dragon, petting him.

The dragon let off a sort of grunt, appreciating the complements.

"He's so sweet" Aqua continued to pet him, and he used his head to nuzzle her.

"Come on, we have to get going" Zeke said, jumping back on Ice Blade, Lyserg following him.

"Bye guys, See you all soon" Aqua jumped on the back of the blue dragon.

"Have fun" Rin yelled to them as the dragon flew away.

"How was it having Aqua around?" Rin asked Iris.

"Have to say, it was interesting" Iris chuckled.

--On the Dragon---

"So was it fun living with Sesshy for two months?" Zeke asked Aqua, jokingly.

"No, he was a big turd" Aqua snorted.

"Turd? Wonder what gave that away?" Trey asked sneakily.

"Hows my mom? And Pan? and Wrath? What happened with you all?" Aqua asked, changing the subject.

"We've been in the land of the Dragons for a while, it's been fun, ups and downs" Trey shrugged.

"Your mother's fine" Zeke answered, "Wrath's being annoying to Envy, and Pan's being her lazy self, right Trey?"

Zeke had a smirk on his face, "Trey and Pan have begun to see each other"

Trey's face became flustered, and he didn't look back at them, Lyserg was laughing at thim.

"Is that true, Trey?" Aqua crawled to him.

"I'm not answering" Trey stared the other way, making sure that Aqua didn't see him blushing.

"OH MY GAWD!!!! YOU GUYS ARE DATING, HOW SWEET" Aqua hugged Trey, practicly making him fall over.

"Hey, watch it, he belongs to some one" Zeke told her, laughing at them.

"That's not true" Trey huffed, glaring at Zeke, Aqua's arms still on his shoulders.

"Then what is?" she asked inicently.

"That we're not dating, and we only see each other to help with the other's stress" Trey pushed Aqua off of him.

"So your seeing each other for stress..." Aqua then hit Trey on the back of his head, "Why not?"  
"Huh?" Trey was so lost it wasn't funny.

"Why don't you date her? She's awsome, and you both even each other out" Aqua said, sounding intellegent for once, shutting one eye and pointing her right index finger towards the sky.

"How so?" Lyserg jumped in.

"Trey is hyper, eats alot and full of fun, it's very rare to see him serious." Aqua held out her right hand, representing Trey.

"On the other hand" She held up her left hand, "Pan is serious, lazy and very sarcastic and has a no nonsence policy"

"I see, together they even out the plain and give the each other what the other lacks" Lyserg said, pondering.

"I still don't get it" Zeke popped up, "I've never understood the whole relationship thing"

"I think it'll be cute if they got together" Aqua said, grabbing Trey's arm.

"Do I have a say in this? I Mean, it's my life" Trey asked her.

"Nope" Aqua answered sweetly.

"Yet your hanging off of him, like he's yours" Zeke pointed out to her.

"He's my brother, I have to make sure he does the right thing" Aqua pouted at Zeke.

"And I still don't get why your hanging off of him" Zeke glared at her.

"Why? Do you want a turn?" Aqua asked, giggling, "I'm sure Trey would be happy to let you on his shoulders"

Zeke grew a pulse, "I WOULD NEVER WANT TO HANG OFF OF HIM"

"I don't know, If you did, no one would relaize that your a guy" Lyserg said, matter of fact.

"Haha, good one Lyserg" Trey laughed and Aqua fell next to Trey, laughing.

"It's not funny" Zeke scowled.

"It's very funny" Auqa walked over to Zeke and poked his cheek, "You so much fun to annoy"

"thanks" he scowled.

"We're almost there" Trey told her, "hope your ready for hell"

"What do you mean? Training like Hell or hell it's self? be specific" Aqua said, sitting down next to him.

------

"HELLO WORLD" Aqua yelled walking into Yoh and Anna's house.

"It's about time, what took you so long?" Anna asked, her voice echoing threw the house.

They all had chills run down their spines when htey heard her voice.

"She's scary sometimes" Aqua shrivlled.

"Try living with her all the time" Yoh said, popping his head around the corner to see them at the front door.

"AQUA!!!" Pan tackled her.

"PAN" the two girls squelled in happiness to see each other.

"So much for being serious all the time" Trey sighed.

"Hows it going?" Pan asked Aqua as they helped each other up.

"It's been fun, whats up?" Aqua asked back.

"Chicks..." Zeke sighed, shrugging and shaking his head.

"What did you mean by that?" Both girls glared at him, making him want to run for the hills.

"Aqua, get in here" Anna called.

"This is about your training...This will be fun" Pan giggled...which was rare for her.

"I've never seen you do that" Aqua pointed at her, "It makes you look cute, you should do that more often...some one might notice" She giggled, shifting her glance at Trey, who took notice in Pan's rare moment.

"I won't do that often." Pan shrugged walking to Anna in the other room.

"Welcome to shaman training...are you ready?" Anna asked, she and Tamy were in the room.

"yea sure" Aqua put her bag down, "What do I do first?"

"You must first die to open your abillities, come with me" Anna walked outside, followed by Tamy and Pan.

"Wait" Aqua snapped out of her day-dream, "Die? You mean Die-Die? the killing sort of thing?"

"Yes, now come on" Anna barked.

"Where in the job discription did it say I had to die?" Aqua asked Pan.

"It didn't...It just comes with the job" Pan shrugged.

"what spirit are we gonna give her at the end of two months?" Trey asked Yoh, Zeke and Lyserg as they watched the girls walk away.

"I know what Spirit she should be honored with" Zeke looked up at Trey, "Don't you still have Corey, Trey?"

-------

shrimpeater: Wow...this took a while...sorry for the wait!!!! fogive me?


	22. Chapter 71

shrimpeater: sorry it's late...another memo, Naruto and his crew are in their second series cloths and all okay (sorry about not mentioning that) and because ninja's rule, Aqua as a Ninja will be in two parts

-------------------------------

"She's for me?"

Aqua looked back down at her hands, which was holding what Trey called Corey, The thing that hit him in the head, not to long ago.

"Your so cute" she hugged the chibi creature as it gave a sound of endearment.

"Take care of her" Trey snarled, "If anything happens to her..." Trey trailed off.

"Don't worry, I will, I promise" Aqua gave Trey a peace sign.

"Come on Aqua, Lets go" Naruto called to her.

Yep, Aqua was leaving with Naruto and Hinata to go to Konaha to get training as a shinobi.

"Wait for me" Aqua ran after them.

Trey, Zeke, Lyserg, Yoh and Anna all watched them go into the forest.

"At least she survived..." Anna began to walk back to their house, "For now"

Trey nodded, He touched his head, the pain had become more painful, during the two months.

He summoned Ice Blade and jumped on his head, "I'm heading back to Jeanne" he held his head, "I'll see you guys later" he waved to them as he left.

---------------------------------

"She's so cute" Hinata complemented on Corey.

Corey attached her self to Hinata's cheek, happily.

"Come on you two, theres the gates..." Naruto ran ahead.

"This is a short walk...Why?" Aqua turned to Hinata as Corey hid in Aqua's hair.

"Thats just how it is" Hinata told her, shrugging.

Aqua and Hinata had become such good friends that Hinata doesn't mind talking to her, she wouldn't stutter or anything.

A large wooden wall with a pair of doors that had the 'Fire' Japanese character painted on the front.

"Wow…this is Konaha? Awesome" Aqua said as the doors slowly opened and they walked threw.

"So who is gonna train me?" Aqua asked as her wondering eyes watched everything around her.

"We'll show you" Naruto smiled, "But first we eat Ramen" he jumped up and ran ahead of them.

"RAMEN?" Aqua exclaimed, "After all this time, I find out Manga-Topia has Ramen?" she ran up to Naruto.

Hinata giggled at first and followed the other two.

They ran to the Ramen shop, Naruto's favorite place, and ordered and ate there.

"This is great" Aqua squelled happily, "I haven't had Ramen in forever" she began to eat.

"How long is forever?" Naruto asked, food in his mouth.

"Since I got here" she slurped the noodles in her mouth, "The last time I did, I was with my cousin and uncle" she slurped sadly.

"Don't give me a sob-story please" Naruto waved his hand around, "I don't want to hear it"

"I wasn't" Aqua snapped, noodles still hanging out of his mouth.

"Oi, Naruto, Hintata" They heard a male voice speak to them.

All three turned around and saw a ninja, he had dark, lazy eyes, dark hair that was picked up. Aqua seriously thought it looked like a Pineapple. He had black nets and a green vest.

"Oi, Shikamaru" Naruto got up and greeted him, "Aqua, this is Nara Shikamaru, one of my friends and your new teacher"

Aqua almost chocked on her Ramen, she was about to swallow the last bit of noddles when he said that. And when he did, she swallowed the rest, causing it to get caught in her thought. They watched her for at least 5 seconds waving her arms around until Naruto slapped her back, she coughed it up, but it didn't leave her mouth and she swallowed it back correctly this time.

"Say that again" she demanded, heavily breathing, staring at them, in utter confusion.

"This is your Teacher, Nara Shikamaru" Naruto repeated.

"You mean I have to learn from a Pineapple?" she asked, folding her arms.

Hinata tried not to laugh and Naruto stared at her and then at him and said, "Yea, she's right, your hair makes you look like a pineapple"

"Thanks Captain Obvious" Shikamaru rolled his eyes, an his defense, He didn't want this job...He didn't want to train some annoying girl that would drive him insane, But Naruto volunteered him...purposely.

I think it was to get back at him not buying him Ramen not to long ago.

"Oh joy" Aqua rolled her eyes, "I'd rather have a blonde ninja that likes to blow things up than train with that dude" Aqua pointed at Shikamaru (when she said dude)

Unknowest to Aqua...but knowest to us, she was in fact talking about her soon to be teacher.

----Some ways away, watching-----

"AH-CHUU!!!!!" Diedara sneezed, some one was talking about him.

"Diedara-san" a Kisame spoke up, "Getting sick?

"Nope, un" Diedara smiled, that was pretty unusual for him to sneeze like that, some one had to have been talking about him.

Diedara, Kisame and Itachi were all standing on the wall of Konaha, watching Aqua and crew from afar. And the Reason Deidara is with Kisame and Itachi than Sasori is beyond us.

"Who is it Itachi-san,un?" the blonde ninja looked up at the other two, one had dark hair and red eyes and the other was blue faced with gills on his cheeks, all three had black cloaks with red cloud prints.

Diedara had his hair up and down, and a large amount of hair in his face, covering his left eye. His right eye was blue, a bright blue.

"It seems Leader-sama was right" Itachi spoke up, "The Dragon of water came to Konaha"

"Oh" Diedara perked up, "Can I send them a present, PLLLLEEEAAAAASSSSEEEE????" he begged to Itachi.

Itachi sighed, "Just capture her, we don't need to kill her or anyone else, we don't want to attract attention to ourselves"

Deidara nodded and jumped down, clay bird in his hand, a few had signs and Deidara was now riding down on a large bird. With his Eye scope on his left eye, spotted The dragon of water with the kyubii and two others. It seems that the Dragon was mad and walking away from the building they were in, the Kyubii following her, trying to reason with her.

"My opening, un" he smirked as he took out another small bird and threw it down in between the Dragon and Kyubii (which was at least ten feet), "Katsu" he whispered.

Just then, the clay bird that was now in between the Dragon and Kyubii blew up, starling them both, causing smoke to fly up everywhere, he made sure it wasn't a big bang, but big enough to cause a distraction to the Kyubii.

"AQUA" Naruto called, he was trying to see, Hinata and Shikamaru had just heard the bang.

"NARUTO!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!" Aqua called back.

Aqua was rubbing her eyes, she couldn't see anything, she then felt something pick her up, it was a pair of cold hands. At first she thought it was Naruto, when she was able to see, it wasn't Naruto at all, another blonde with his hair over his left eye.

"Well hello, un" he smiled, they were on the clay bird flying away from them.

"What the-? who are you? and wipe that grin off your face...tell me where we're going!!!" Aqua demanded.

"You're not in the position to be demanding anything from me, un, I'm your kidnapper" he smiled, laughing.

"I'm glad your so happy about that" Aqua rolled her eyes, she then thought for a moment, "WAIT...YOUR MY KIDNAPPER???? SOME ONE HELP ME!!!!!" she then began to look down from the bird, waving her arms around. By this time they were already to far away for anyone to see.

Diedara was now laughing, he enjoyed this girl's panic and worry, it was different from all the others he had ever met. Maybe, just Maybe, this captive will be different from all the rest. He lifted his hand and smacked her in the back of the head, knocking her unconscious.

---on the ground---

"Oh crap" Naruto was pacing around, "What am I gonna do? InuTosho is gonna kill me" he was ripping his hair out.

"It's okay, we have a few dragon's on our own" Shikamaru said, thoughtfully.

"decides us?" Hinata asked

"Yea, one other" Shikamaru nodded, "Come on, I'll show you and then you guys can go after Aqua"

"You guys? what about you?" Naruto asked.

"She's not my responsibility" Shikamaru shrugged.

----Leave nice comment----

shrimpeater: MARRY CHRISTMAS TOO ALL AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!


	23. Chapter 72

shrimpeater: hello to one and all!!! I hope you enjoy the next awesome installment!!!!

--------

Naruto and Hinata were following Shikamaru to another dragon.

They had walked to a small building and walked in to find themselves in a dark room, with dim lights and a bunch of computers and electronics.

"Oi, Meka" Shikamaru said to the girl on the other side of the room.

A girl with the same face and bangs as Pan turned around, she had blonde hair, it was very long and he had small pig-tails on top of her head. She was definatly smaller than Pan. She was wearing a white dress with orange outlining, puffy white armbands with orange lining, blue ninja shoes and and orange-clothed ninja band around her waste.

"Oi Shikamaru" she sighed, relieved that it was him, "Whats up?"

"These are the other two Dragons I told you about" Shikamaru pointed his thumb to Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata bowed politly and Naruto waved.

"Wheres the dragon of water?" she asked them.

"Um...she was kidnapped" Naruto mumbled.

"I guess we'll have to find her then, won't we?" she smiled.

"Pardon me for asking" Hinata stuttered to Meka, "But what dragon are you?"

"I'm Meka, the Ninja dragon of Chakara, Twin sister to the Dragon of Yin and Yang, Pandora" she smiled, "Pan told me everything about you guys, dragon of Earth and Darkness" she nodded, "Now to find the dragon of water" she turned to her White pendent that was hanging on one of the electronics, putting it over her head and on her neck.

----else where-----

Aqua awoke to men around her, and a tug of her hair from Corey, who was still in her hair. She blinked a few times before she was able to see. All of them were shrowded by shadow, so when she saw them, the first thing she did was back up.

"She's awake" She heard one of the voices.

"She looks good" she heard a hungry voice.

"No, your not eating her" A voice that sounded like a leader spoke up.

"Tell me again what were doing with her?" she heard an unemotional voice speak up.

Aqua was now holding her dragon pendent, it turned into the staff that had the pendent on top and she jumped up, holding it out to them, "STAY BACK" she yelled.

When she jumped up, the light showed on all of their faces...well, those with faces anyway.

She saw her kidnapper on her far left, then a red head, then a dark haired with red eyes, then a blue fish looking dude, a guy with light slick hair, the dude next to him looked like he was a sown on rag-doll, a large overgown vegtable and a guy with an odd looking mask. In the back of the room was a guy hidding in shadow. All of them wore the black overcoat with red cloud prints all over.

"There's really no need to get hostile, little girl" The shadow told her.

"I said to stay away" Aqua growled.

A sigh came from the slick haired man as he walked up to Aqua, "Leader-sama, why can't we just kill her? Theres no reason for her to stay"

"No, un?" The kidnapper asked him, "So then why would Leader-sama keep her alive if there was no point, un?"

Aqua was now confused, listening to these guys, they had their own personal problem...with each other.

"Wait a minute" Aqua spoke up, "Why would you keep me alive...I'm not at my full power yet"

"Thats why your here" the man in shadow told her, "Dragon of Water, welcome to the Akatsuki's hideout" He welcomed her, "I'm sure everyone will let you know who they are, Just don't fight over who gets to teacher her, you guys"

"WHAT?" they all yelled, well most of them, "WE HAVE TO TRAIN HER?"

"Of course what did you excpect? The last Dragon of Water was taught by me, now it's time for someone else to take that role" Leader-sama shrugged as he walked out of the room.

All the others looked at each other in utter confusion on what to do next.

"Well" the fish man spoke up, "Who would like to train her?"

"Not doing" both the ragdoll and the vegtable walked out.

"Who were they?" Aqua asked, she was now sitting on the ground, holding her knees, listening to them.

"Those were Kakazu and Zetsu" the silver one spoke up, "No need to worry about them.

"Unless Zetsu wants to eat you, un" her kidnapper spoke up.

"And who are you all?" Aqua aksed.

"I'm Diedara, your kidnapper, un" Deidara jumped up happily.

"And I'm Tobi, Tobi's a good boy" the masked man jumped up, scaring Aqua.

Deidara then hit Tobi with his foot, knocking Tobi to the floor.

"I'm Kisame, And the quiet one over there is Itachi-san" the fish told her. she was thinking why the fish would be talking to her in the first place.

"And these two are Sasori-san and Hidan, un" Deidara said as Sasori looked away and Hidan sighed heavily.

"Why in hell do we have the job of training a brat?" Hidan said, grumpily.

Aqua twiched her eyebrow at the word brat, "I'm not a brat" she growled, lowering her head in her knees that all you could see was her eyes, glaring at Hidan.

"What was that, F-ing brat?" he asked, annoyed. (he actually says the word)

"I said don't call me a brat" she raised her hand and water (that appeared out of air) was chunked out at Hidan, throwing him across the room.

"Thats does it" Hidan jumped back up, "SHE'S DEAD"

Thats when Deidara and Kisame stomped on Hidan's head.

"No way, un" Diedara folded his arms.

"You can forget it" Kisame growled as they both picked Hidan up and threw him out the door.

Aqua was now laughing, This was absolutly adorable, she didn't know that they were S-class criminals, but she thought they were cute trying to help her out.

Sasori and Itachi, becoming bored, walked out, stepping on Hidan on the way.

"I guess that leaves us three" Kisame said, wiping his hands off.

"umm...actually you two" Tobi spoke up, "Tobi's not a good teacher"

"I've got an idea" Aqua spoke up, "Play 'Rock, Paper, Sissors' to find out who gets to teach me" she smiled.

So for the next five minutes, Aqua and Tobi watched Deidara and Kisame play 'Rock, Paper, Sissors'.

"Oh... this is boring, un" Diedara soured and then perked up, "Lets let the dragon of water decide, un" they all turned to Aqua.

"My name is Aqua, don't call me that anymore" she shrugged, "Well, what do you guys have to offer? I don't know anything about being a ninja"

Kisame went first, "Well, I'm from the village hidden in mist, so I know plenty of Water Jitsus-" he was cut off by Aqua.

"BORING!!!!" she yelled, yawning, she was now sitting indian style "Sometimes you have to learn something other than water, what about you?" she turned to Diedara.

Diedara nodded, "Watch, un" He showed her his hands, His right hand mouth spit out a piece of clay, he molded it into a bird and threw it upward, "Katsu" he whispered and it exploded.

He smiled down to her.

"That was awesome" Aqua jumped up, "I want him to be my teacher"

Deidara gave a peace sign to Kisame, who rolled his eyes.

"I just have one more thing to do before we start training" Aqua told him.

"What would that be, un?" Deidara asked, curiously.

---------

Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru and Meka we're waiting out side the village, Meka said that she felt the dragon of Water's will and it said to stay where they were.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked Meka, "Did she at least tell us where to stay or what to do?"

"Nope" Meka looked up from her dragon pendent, "But she's getting close"

"How can you tell?" Naruto asked, annoyed.

Meka pointed out and saw two figures coming, both wearing black coats with red cloud prints all over, one had a hat over his face the other was Aqua.

"HINATA!!! NARUTO!!!!" Aqua ran up and jumped on both of them, in a hug.

"Aqua, where have you been?" Naruto asked, then looking at the man under the hat, asked "Who's he?"

"This is my Ninja teacher, Deidara-san" she smiled as he removed his hat, "I hope thats okay"

"We'll let everyone know" Hinata smiled, "I'm glad you found a teacher"

Meka walked up, "Thanks for the instructions"

"You must be Meka, Pan's twin, she told me about you" Aqua smiled, "No problems"

"You better take care of her" Naruto growled at Deidara.

"Of course, Kyubii, un" Deidara bowed, "Nothing less for the Dragon of Water, un"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Aqua growled at Deidara.

Meka bowed, "Thank you dragon of the Arts" she smiled up at Diedara.

Deidara looked suprised for a moment, and then shrugged, "Your welcome,un" he shrugged.

"Wait, your a dragon too?" Naruto and Aqua asked, in shock.

"Well, I have been for a while now, un" Diedara shrugged, "I just didn't think it was important"

"Well when your done, you come back to us, okay?" Naruto told Aqua and Diedara.

They both nodded and ran off.

------leave nice comment-----

shrimpeater: WOW...Deidara the dragon of the arts? who knew? I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	24. Chapter 73

shrimpeater: yea!!!! it's time for the Yu-Gi-Oh! team to train Aqua!!!!!

--------------

"Well thats that" Leader-sama told Aqua, he slashed her Konaha ninja band in the middle, showing that she was apart of the Akatsuki.

"Thanks Leader-sama" Aqua bowed, "I'm really gonna miss hanging out with you guys" she smiled, tiying her ninja band on her forehead.

"I'm not gonna miss you" Hidan growled.

"Aww, you know you will" Aqua poked Hidan on his cheek, he then had to be held back by Kakzu and Sasori. During her time with the Akatsuki, Hidan was the most fun to make mad.

"Ready to go, un?" Deidara asked her.

"Don't get lost on the way to the Pharohs palace you two" Leader-sama told Aqua and Deidara.

"Oh come on, We're not that bad with a map, un" Diedara held up the map.

"Ummm, Deidara-san" Aqua started, putting her hand on his shoulder, "Yes we are"

Deidara thought for a moment and then sighed, sourerly, "Your right, un"

"Alright, get out of here, before I kick you out" Leader-sama told them.

"Later guys" Aqua called as she and Deidara ran off, heading towards the desart lands.

Aqua and Deidara are heading to Yami's palace, he sent them directions and a map...something neither of them is good at.

-----Down-town Manga-topia----

"Are you sure?" Trey asked Kikyo, "Seriously?"

"Yes, It got worse and none of our medical officers can do anything" she told him, wrapping a bandage on his head again.

Just as Trey feared, the illness on his skull became bigger and the problem was worse than he thought.

"Thanks" Trey walked out of the building and walked down the street, it was still cold but no snow. He had his white T-shirt, jeans, and a blue hoddie. He walked down the street and found Pan.

Pan wore a black top and jacket, a jean skirt and knee high boots.

"There you are" Pan turned to him, she was sitting on a park bench waiting for him, "What did Kikyo say?"

"That it's getting worse and theres nothing I can do about it" Trey sat down and sighed.

Pan frowned and gathered up courage, "Trey, There may be a cure..." she inhailed again, "But It's a very difficult prosedure...only yin-yang dragons can learn it" she exhailed, "I'm going to learn it for you"

Trey's eyes widen, "You would do that? Why?"

Pan's cheek's turned pink and looked away from him, "Because I know Aqua wouldn't want you to die...your her brother..." she sighed.

"I think theres another reason" Trey scooted closer to her, a smirk planted on his lips, "Why?" he asked again, now a little closer to her face.

She then kicked him in the shin, causing him to go forward and then hit his head causing him to throw his head back.

"Stay away" she growled.

-----Aqua and Deidara-----

"Wow, This Desart is huge" Aqua exclaimed, throwing her arms up, she had her baggy blue shorts, a black tanktop with the Akatsuki cloud on it, blue ninja shoes, black nail polish on both finger nails and toe nails, her hair picked up and her ninja band on her forehead.

"Get over here, un" Deidara was looking at the map, he had his black ninja paints, those freaky white socks and black shoes, his black tight shirt with nets and his hat covering his eyes and shealding him from the heat.

"Whats the matter Deidara-sensei, the map to hard to read?" she asked as he glared up at her, jokingly.

During the past two months, they had become close as Mentor and student and as friends. Sometimes Aqua would think about him randomly and have a giggle fit for an hour. She thought it might have been a school girl crush, but who really knew?

"No...We're here, un" he got up, picking up his bag again, "But...I think we're on the wrong side, un"

"what makes you say that?" she asked.

"Well-" he was cut off by a friendly greeting.

"Welcome, you must be the dragon of water" it was a male preist holding a scale with an eye on it, "The Pharoh is excpecting you"

Aqua and Deidara shared lost glances and followed him. They followed him into a town full of peasent people, They all started at the two as if they had a sickness.

"I guess they're not used to seeing ninja's, un" Deidara whispered to her.

"Maybe their not used to seeing blondes" Aqua giggled.

"Oh, and your hair color is any better, Yeah?" he glared at her again.

Aqua enjoyed Deidara's angry face, it was cute and childish. And she enjoyed every aspect of it. His pouting upper lip, his silvery-blue eyes looking away from her that seemed to shine when he looked away, his blond hair that hung loosely in his face that would sway when he got mad...okay mabye she was taking this a little to far, He was her teacher, how could she think things like this?

"Aqua" Deidara got her attention, he was no staring at her curously, "Are you alright? Your turning red"

Aqua felt her knees drop from under neither her, _'Crap...why me? why now?'_ Her head yelled at her body as she fell, feeling faint and blacking out after that.

Deidara had cuaght her, as the man with the scale realized what happened, "Come, lets just get her inside" he urged of Deidara.

Deidara nodded and picked her up bridal style, walking into the stone place and into the thrown room where Atem, or as most of you remmber him as Yami, was pacing around, waiting for Aqua.

"BRING THE DRAGON OF WATER SOME WATER" the man that had the scale yelled at a few servents and they hurried and came back.

Yami walked down from his thrown towards Deidara, "You must be Deidara, correct?" he asked.

"Yes sir" he nodded his head, "Is there some where I can put Aqua? She's kind of getting heavy, un"

"Of course" he turned to some other servents and nodded, they brought out a table and Deidara put her on it and they began to give her water.

"Well, It could have been worse" Yami told Deidara.

Deidara sighed, "I'm just glad we made it here in one peice, un"

"Come, let us talk for a bit" Yami smiled, he helped Deidara along by pushing his shoulder. They walked outside of the thrown room and made they're way threw some stone hallways.

"I've heard allot about you, Deidara, Your an Akatsuki member are you not?" Yami asked.

"Yes I am" Deidara shrugged.

"You Kill don't you?" Yami eyed the ninja curiously.

"I have killed, Un, but they were orders" Deidara shrugged, rememmbering all the people he had killed, even though he couldn't remember a few.

"Lets change the subject, has Aqua been a good student?" Yami asked, now eyeing the blonde ninja even more, now glaring, "I heard you both have a great relationship"

"Well, We've had a few problems but she's over come it, un" Deidara explained, "I don't know about a great relationship-" he was cut off with a slam of Yami's hand on his head and into the wall.

"If you get any closer to Aqua, I'll kill you myself" Yami whispered to Deidara, "Do anything ugly or dirty to her and I'll kill you". He then let go of Deidara and walked back to the thrown room, where he found Aqua awake.

"Yami" she jumped up and hugged him, "It's been so long, whats up?"

"Well, the roof, the sky, the-" Yami was inturupted.

"YAMI" Aqua wailed, "NOT WHAT I MENT!!!"

"Sorry" he put her down.

"Are you okay? Wheres Jaden? Is there anybody else here?" Aqua asked eagerly, "Wheres Deidara-Sensei?"

"I'm fine, Jaden is back in Downtown Manga-topia, theres no one else you know here and Deidara..." Yami trailed off, Aqua was extremly eager to know, "Well..."

"I'm right here, un" Deidara walked back in, he had to make sure his head wasn't bleeding or anything and then he went back in.

Aqua ran over to him and hugged him too.

Yami wasn't sure about this ninja, Why did it have to be one of the Akatsuki...just like the one who taught Mizu? He just didn't understand.

"You better rest up Aqua" Yami spoke up, making Aqua and Deidara stare at him (they were still in a hug), "You start training in the morning" Yami walked away as Aqua let go of Deidara and Deidara put her down.

A servent came up and showed them to their rooms.

Aqua was confident and, since two months ago, Deidara had seen allot of improvement, There was just one thing he hadn't done yet, he hadn't given her his hands. He wanted to make sure that she was ready for them, Unfortunatly she wasn't...well she was but he wasn't to sure about it.

"Aqua" Deidara got her attention as they finally made it to their rooms, "I'm not completely sure about this, but...sigh do you want the hands?"

Aqua, knowing what he was talking about, turned to him and asked, "Does the Sun rise in the East?"

"Very funny, un" Deidara rolled his eyes, "But I'm being completely serious, do you really want them now?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" she asked him, smiling.

Deidara had a shiver come over him and then he smirked, "Very well"

-----------

Yami walked to his room, he shut the door and walked over to his stand, where a little Manga-Topia comunicator was sitting. He turned it on and waited for a few minutes until a young homunculus appeared on the screen.

"Hello?" his voice echoed over the com.

"Hello Wrath" Yami's voice spoke up cheerfully, "How are you?"

"I'm okay" he grinned, "Is Aqua there yet?"

"Yes she is...May I talk to InuTosho please?" he asked Wrath.

Wrath nodded and ran away from the screen, a few seconds later InuTosho sat down in front.

"Hello Atem, what seems to be the problem?" InuTosho jumped right to the point.

"I don't like the Akatsuki ninja who trained her" Yami was now angry.

"Yami, you can't help what she already decided, I'm sure theres a reason for it" InuTosho sighed.

"I still don't like him" Yami growled, folding his arms.

"Who is he, If I may ask?" InuTosho asked.

"His name is Deidara and he likes to blow things up" Yami sighed.  
"Sounds like Aqua" InuTosho told him, "Good luck, you'll need it"

And with that the screen turned black and Yami became angry again.

---leave nice comment-----

shrimpeater: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!!


	25. Chapter 74

shrimpeater: Chapter 74...wow...it feels like this is never gonna end...I hope you all enjoy this chapter...sorry It took so long...

--

"This is Funny" Aqua smiled as cold air hit her face, She then looked down to the card that Yami gave her (actually it was more like a small stone tablet), It had the Dark Magician girl on it.

Aqua was wearing long pants, a long-sleeved black T-shirt and a large robe like jacket, blue and warm, with boots.

"Whats Funny?" Aang asked, he was on Appa's head, stearing.

"The minor fact that we were just in a desert and now were going to a freezing ice land, un" Deidara shivered out, he had blankets and jackets over him, he was freezing. They were flying around ice and cold water, they were almost to the North pole, where Katara and Sokka were.

"Say, is Zuko with you guys?" Aqua asked, remmbering Zuko.

"Yea, and so is your enemy, the dragon of Fire" Aang chuckled.

"Figures" Aqua sighed.

"What happened between you and the dragon of Fire, un?" Deidara asked, curiously.

"A fight...a Real fight, and I lost" Aqua shrugged.

"And after that she came to the North pole and stayed...so did Zuko and a few of our friends" Aang continued.

"This Will be fun" Aqua nodded, looking out off of Appa, she saw the icey gates to the entrence of the North Pole, she couldn't wait to see everyone again.

"Yeah, fun, un" Deidara said, sourly as Aang and Aqua laughed about it.

They reached the North Pole and to greet them was Katara, Sokka, Zuko and some new faces. A girl with black hair and pale skin with a green-yellow color scheme, a Brunette with a awesome mustoche (also with the same color scheme), a guy with an ego problem (cause he was smiling alittle to much), a...well Aqua didn't know what it was but it had brown hair and a look that said 'mess with me and I'll kill you' and a kid in a wheel chair. They were all dressed warmly.

Zuko had grown his hair out and Katara had dropped her hair down.

"Hiyeah Guys" Aqua waved as Appa landed in front of the group. Aqua jumped off of Appa and attacked Katara in a hug, she then grabbed Sokka and then Zuko (who hated it).

"It's great to see you guys again" Aqua chimed, "It feels like it's been forever"

"I know" Katara nodded, "Aqua, These are some friends of ours, Toph Be-Fong" The Black haired girl nodded up ward, then saying, "Whats up?"

"Haru" Katara continued as the mustuche guy walked up to Aqua and bowed respectivly, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dragon of water" Haru kissed the back of Aqua's hand.

Deidara, who had gotten off of Appa sometime before that, pushed Haru away with his foot.

"The one with an Ego trip is Jet and the girl next to him is Smallerbee" Katara continued.

"Nice to meet the savior of our world" Smallerbee spoke up first, shaking Aqua's hand.

"Nice to meet you too" Aqua smiled as Jet walked up.

"Yes, it is nice to-" Jet was inturupted by Deidara's foot meeting Jet's face.

"And thats Teo" Katara finished as Teo rolled up.

"Hi" Teo smiled, "Nice to meet yea, do you like to go fast?"

"Depends...why?" Aqua asked.

"Cause I know how to make you fly fast" Teo smiled.

"Really? well then take me on a trip one day" she smiled to him.

"Not until you train in waterbending" Katara spoke up.

"Okay" Aqua chimed and followed Katara.

"You must be prince Zuko?" Deidara asked, walking up to Zuko.

"Yes I am, You must be Deidara, Pleasure to meet you" Zuko shook his hand, "I heard how Yami treated you, I wish he could have been nicer"

"Nah, It's not a big deal, un" Deidara shrugged, "I'm used to the beatings"

Zuko rolled his eyes and then noticed the blankets, "Alittle cold there?"

Deidara narrowed his eyes, "Shut it, Hot foot, un" Deidara walked away from Zuko, angry, following Aqua and Katara.

Zuko smirked as Aang walked up next to him, "So what's your imput on the blonde ninja?" Zuko asked Aang.

"I thought he was cool" Aang shrugged, "Yami shouldn't have hurt him the way he did"

Zuko nodded, "I agree...but what can we do?" he asked as Aang began to think.

--

"Here's we're you'll be staying" Katara showed the hut to Aqua and Deidara, a Fire was in the middle of the room and alot of animal fur covered the floor, sides and roof.

"Warmth" Deidara plopped himself in front of the fire, hugging his knees. Aqua put her stuff on the floor and walked up to Katara.

"I want to see the rest of the city" she smiled to her waterbending friend, "Please"

"Absolutly" Katara smiled.

"Hey Deidara, you coming?" Aqua asked him.

"NO!" He didn't even look at them, he was too warm to go anywhere.

"Okay then" Aqua followed Katara back out, "I can't wait, this place looks like it's going to be so much fun"

--(Downtown Manga Topia)--

"Really?" Wrath jumped up, "Aqua's got mouths on her hands?"

"Yes, It's pretty disgusting if you ask me" Yami growled evilly.

"Actually the ninja guy sounds pretty cool" InuYasha spoke up, "What did you say his name was?"

"Deidara no Iwa" Yami growled under his breath.

"You know, if you keep doing that, we'll just have to turn you demon" InuYasha laughed.

Trey Laughed after him, "It's not a big deal that he's hanging out with Aqua than the rest of us...is it?"

They all thought for a moment before being rudely inturupted.

"Hey Humaniods" Envy chimed walking in, "hows your hormones?"

Trey turned evil and shot the evil up at Envy, "At least we have feelings...to...to..."

"Wow, that was amazing Trey, I can't say anything to that" Envy laughed again, "But seriously, whats going on?"

"Were talking about Aqua's new bodygaurd" Wrath told him.

"Who is?" Envy raised a brow.

"Always around her, following her like a lost puppy" Yami began to grumble under his breath.

"Sounds like someone's jelious" Trey patted Yami on his back.

"Who is it?" Envy asked them.

"His name is Deidara no Iwa, he's a ninja" InuYasha spoke up and told him.

Envy nodded and walked back out, he felt a sudden rage attacked him, Why should he care about that clutsy human girl who now has a ninja following her around?...He shouldn't, but truth be known, he did Care. It made him angry to hear that he wasn't the one close to Aqua...

_'Wow now...you don't care about her remember...she even shot you down that time that you two were alone in your room...'_

Envy then realized that he wasn't the one thinking.

_'Who the hell are you and what do you want?'_ Envy shot out at his uninvited guest in his mind.

_'Lets just say that your my embodiment...Homunculi Envy, Just call me the Dragon of Envy'_

Envy shivered as InuTosho passed.

"Envy?" he asked, causing the green hair homunculus to turn around, "I didn't think Homunculus could get ill?"

"they can't" Envy answered in a scared strucken voice, "InuTosho, I need to see the Dragons"

InuTosho raised his brow, "Why? You've never really cared before..."  
"I JUST NEED TO" Envy yelled, causing everyone in the next room to jump and look out of the door.

"Whats going on, InuTosho?" Yami asked in a whisper.

"I'm not sure...but Envy wants to see the Dragons" He whispered back.

--In the North pole--

Aqua and Katara were walking around the Ice palace-like structures in the North Pole.

"This place is amazing" Aqua told Katara, "I wish my world was like this"

"I've been meaning to ask you" Katara spoke up, "Whats your world like?"

"Well first off, we don't have Ice sculptures to live in" Aqua laughed, "lots of Pollution...starving people...all that mess"

Katara's face saddened, "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Aqua smiled, "I'ts not your fault...Thats just what happened..."

Katara and Aqua continued down the ice streets of the Northpole.

--Leave a nice message--


	26. Chapter 75

shrimpeater: Wow...this just keeps going....doesn't it?...Well this is the the chapter before final Chapter of this season....there will be a third season...so don't worry....

--Downtown Manga-Topia--

Mizu awaited a few arivals outside of her home, which was a large Fudel Japanese style home. She wore a seven colored kimono and her hair was picked up.

Inu-Tosho, Sesshomaru, Yami and Pan were behind her, waiting for their new arrivals as well.

Just then Trey walked up to the house, Pain, Hidan, Itachi, Zuko, Katara, Aang, Toph and Iris all following him.

"Welcome friends" Mizu's voice practiclly sung out, she smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Mizu" Pain bowed and she bowed back.

"It's good to see you too, Teacher, I hope Aqua wasn't too much of a problem" Mizu giggled.

"You bet she was" Hidan grumbled, he was standing behind Pain, "You have no idea"

"Well, Hidan, it seems the years haven't done anything to your face" Mizu giggled, "Your just as ugly as the last time I saw you"

Hidan grumbled, "And your just as witty as ever, Mizu"

She giggled.

Iris bowed to Inu-Tosho and Sesshomaru, and then glanced her way at Yami, who saw her looking and then looked away, flustered a bit.

"Yami?" Trey got his attention, "You okay?"

"Just fine" Yami grumbled, coughing after that.

-------Dante's forest-------

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Aqua asked Deidara agian.

"Yes, this is the Forest, un" He answered, huffing angerly.

It had been two months that they just spent in the Northern Water tribe and now Aang had dropped them off in Dante's forest and Aqua was becoming just a little restless.

They had been walking for an hour and they couldn't find their way.

"WE'RE LOST!!!!!!" Aqua yelled at the top of her lungs.

Deidara covered his ears and then said, "Hey motor, quit running, un"

"Who's the motor?" Aqua glared at him.

All of a sudden, they both heard what sounded like a speeding pair of feet running towards them.

"AQUA" Aqua was attacked by a hyper Wrath attacking her back, and making her fall to the ground, face first.

"Whao...." Deidara was scared out of his skin, "who's that kid?"

"Hey Aqua" Wrath looked up at Deidara, "Who's the blonde?" He got up and stared couriously.

Aqua lifted herself on her feet, "Wrath, Deidara, Deidara...Wrath" she introduced.

"Nice to meet yeah, Dei" Wrath shook Deidara's hand, forcefully, "Come on, Dante and the others are waiting" Wrath walked off.

Deidara was shaking his hand because of the pain that Wrath put there.

"What can you say? Sins are tough" Aqua laughed as she and Deidara followed Wrath

They walked all the way to Dante's manor.

"It's still the same....why doesn't she ever change her scenery?" Aqua asked Wrath, who shrugged.

They walked in the house, "DANTE!!!!! AQUA'S HERE!!!!!!"

"AQUA" Pride (Ed-pride...if anyone remmembers) jumped on her in a glomp.

"OW" Aqua was squeezed by Pride, "Hey, you mind?"

"Of course he doesn't" Envy snarled as he walked in, "Aqua"

"Envy" Aqua glared at him and he glared back, and walked into the other room where Dante was.

Deidara noticed as Pride and Wrath walked into the other room, "Say, Ex-Boyfriend, un?" he asked with a smirk.

Aqua became flustered, "NO, WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?" She yelled at him as Greed walked by.

"Already back and angry as ever, huh? Sorrow?" Greed asked.

"NO!!!" Aqua yelled, "I'M NOT ANGRY...WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?" she holared at him.

Greed cringed and walked into the other room.

"Yeah...deffinatly angry" Deidara laughed as he and Aqua made their way to the next room, where Dante and all the sins were sitting.

"Sorrow" Dante's cold voice reached her ears, "It's been a while"

"Yeah it has, Dante, I wish it could have kinda been longer" Aqua grumbled.

Wrath giggled as Sloth hit the side of his head, making him be quiet.

"All Jokes aside" Dante became serious, "You need a teacher to make you a true sin....Envy" She turned to the green haired sin, "He'll teach you"

"WHAT?" both, Aqua and Envy, yelled at the same time at Dante.

"I CAN'T WORK WITH HER, SHE'S A NUTCASE" Envy yelled at Dante.

"OH, YOUR ONE TO TALK" Aqua yelled at him.

"WE'LL THE LAST TIME I CHECKED, I'M NOT RUNNING AROUND TALKING ABOUT BUTTERFLIES AND PONIES"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT THE ONE KILLING EVERYONE I MEET"

"HEY, IT'S A DECIENT PAYING JOB, AND I ENJOY IT"

"WHATEVER" Aqua walked out, throwing her hands up. The next thing they heard was the front door being slamed.

"Oohhhh.....she's mad at you, Envy" Wrath went into a giggling fit.

"Wonderful, palm tree, you've impressed us again with your people skills" Greed clapped his hands.

Deidara was trying to hold in his laughter. He swallowed and sighed, allowing the laughter to dissapear.

Envy, was grumbling under his breath, "Why should I be the one to teacher her?" he glared at Dante.

"Beacause you're the oldest out of all the sins, It would be natural to choose you" She told him.

He huffed angerly and then walked out the door and up the stairs.

---

Aqua walked all the way to the edge of the island. She sat at the cliff and looked out.

"Hey Aqua" Wrath walked up behind her, "Whats up?" He asked.

"Nothing really" She sighed, "Just Envy being an ass" she grumbled the last part.

"Yeah thats Envy for yeah" Wrath sighed and sat down next to her.

"So whats new Wrath? Anything intresting?" She asked.

Wrath thought for a moment, "Nope...nothing interesting...You know" Wrath had a lightbulb appear over his head, "Envy thinks your a little cute"

"HUH?" Aqua, in shock, turned her head to face Wrath, "Excuse me?"

"He does, He never stops talking about you…atleast he didn't until just a couple of days ago" Wrath sighed the last part.

"what made him stop?" She asked him.

"I think the fact that he could feel you coming" Wrath told her, "You know, he's the embodiment of the dragon of Envy"

"I didn't know that" Aqua fell backwards and put her hands behind her head, "so much has happened since I've been away"

"You're telling me" Wrath sighed, "Envy's almost a nice person now, it's kinda scary"

Aqua chuckled.

---…

Deidara was still in the same room with Dante. He wasn't afraid of her, far from it, but he was putting up with her as long as he could.

"Deidara-san" Dante spoke up to him, from her chair.

Deidara acknoledged her by looked up.

"I think it's about time for you to leave Sorrow in our care" she smiled an evil smirk.

Deidara raised a brow, "Why?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Because It would be easier if she was around the other homunculus and not near a human" she told him, stating a fact.

Deidara thought for a moment, "I can't make any major descisions on my own about this"

"I know they have doubts about us" Dante told him, "But I reassure you that we will be kind to her"

Deidara frowned in thought, "I'll talk to the others about this" He walked out of the room and walked into Sloth, "Is there a way to contact Manga-Topia from here?"

Sloth nodded and showed him to the room with a video phone.

After she walked out he used the phone and called the Dragon manor in Manga-Topia.

After a moment, Yami appeared on the screen, "Well, well, if it isn't the Dragon of Arts? What are you up to today?" he asked, smugly grining.

"I was about to ask you about Aqua" Deidara ignored Yami's rudeness, "Dante want's me to leave Aqua with them"

Yami became serious, "That's not good…" He thought again, "They kidnapped her once, who knows what they might be planning on"

"I've been told about that…" Deidara told him, "That's why I wanted to talk to someone before making a descission"

Yami looked over at Mizu, who was standing there listening, she smiled and nodded, "We must trust them, that is our alliance with the Homunculus" she told him.

Yami nodded, "Mizu say's it's safe to leave at anytime"

Deidara nodded and turned off the monitor, and walked out of the manor.

As he left, a girl with green hair and a large black bow watched him leave. She smirked and gave an evil little chuckle.

---leave a nice comment---


	27. Chapter 76

shrimpeater: last chapter in the second season...third season coming soon ^_^

---Manga-Topia---

Trey was laying on his back, He was sitting on a tree ledge, staring up at the night sky. He wished Corey was there bugging him. But he didn't complain. At this point in his life, he was doing good, he had a girlfriend, a bunch of friends and was apart of a group of dragons going to defeat evil. Life was good.

"You forgot to mention your deases" Inu-Yasha spoke up, he was on the branch above Trey.

"Yeah you did" Pan looked up at him, Pan was resting her head on his chest, she rapped her arms around Trey, cuddling him.

"Sorry" Trey chuckled, He had been talking in the third person the whole time.

"Sorry nothing" Naruto grumbled, "At least you've got a girlfriend" Naruto was on the branch on the other side of Trey and Pan.

"Why is it all about women with you guys?" Zuko asked, annoyed, he had a the branch above Naruto.

"Cause it is" Inu-Yasha told him, "We're not gay like you"

"I'm not gay" Zuko glared at him, "I just don't worry about girls like you guys do"

"I'm glad us girls are pieces of meat to you" Pan grumbled angerly, "If Aqua were here, she wold already be hurting each of you for saying that"

Trey laughed, "Chasing them around with a random weapon she found" he continued her statment.

"She probablly would" Naruto sighed, "Trey, you remember when we first met Aqua?"

"Yeah....why?" Trey looked over at his blonde friend.

"Just asking if you remember" Naruto sighed.

"What was it like to be the first one to meet the dragon of water?" Pan asked, looking back up at Trey.

"Just like meeting a new friend" Trey shrugged, "Nothing really speacial"

"But I was the one who helped her out first" Inu-yasha argued.

"Like she remebers" Naruto told him angerly, "Thats why Trey and I were the first ones to meet her"

"But I helped her first" InuYasha argued, "That counts for something doesn't it"

Zuko sighed, "Why bother? We all know her know, don't we? what makes a difference who met her first?"

"I agree with Zuko" Pan spoke, "We all know her now and we all have to protect her...no matter what the situation"

Trey smiled and planted a kiss on Pan's forehead and looked back up at the night sky. At that moment he saw a large bird like creature flying towards them.

---Else where in Jeanne's manor---

Yami was walking around in the garden, Jaden was late and he was getting edged. Not because Jaden was late, but becasue he was nervious of a certain demon just being around the manor.

"Yami?" a female voice got him to turn around, there stood Iris, the white cat demon.

"Iris" Yami turned away from her, "I thought you would be asleep"

"Cat's sleep during the day, Yami" she walked over to him,"Remember?" she purred out, touching his hand. He immidiatly pulled away.

"We promised not to be together anymore…remember?" He reminded her, "You're a demon and I'm a pharaoh…and the dragon of lightning" He sighed, turning to her, looking into her bright pink eyes.

"I know…You told me…" she frowned, "But after the war, maybe we can be-"

"I told you already, Iris" Yami raised his voice a bit, "We can't be together, and that's it"

Iris felt tears come to her eyes, and she turned away, looking down. "I'm sorry you feel that way"

Yami, now hurt that he hurt Iris, sympatheticly walked over to her and patted her right shoulder, "We are brothers in war, if you and I are really ment to be...Fate will let us know" He smiled.

Iris didn't smile back, she nodded and continued to look away.

Yami, now mad, turned and walked out. He barged passed Mizu as if she was nothing but air.

"Is he okay?" she asked Iris.

"I think I set him off the edge a bit" Iris admitted, "But I don't think he's ever going to be mine" Iris began a scilent weep, wiping her tears off with her wrists.

Mizu frowned, "Love is tough when the other isn't in love" she walked over to Iris and hugged her, "You'll be alright, I'm sure of it"

"Thanks Mizu" Iris hugged Mizu back. Mizu smiled a bit and looked up towards the roof, there stood Sesshomaru, staring at the moon. Mizu thought back to her Dragon of Water days, the days Sesshomaru was a hero type instead of a scilent anti-hero. She still felt her heart go out for him, but he never returned it.

"I know what it's like to have a one sided love" Mizu smiled at Iris, taking her hand, "Lets go inside and have something sweet"

"Okay" Iris chimed following the former dragon of water.

--Dante's forest---

Aqua was back in the manor, Night had settled in and everyone was trying to figure out what to do now.

"Where did Envy go?" Aqua asked, she had changed into her Homunculi form, so they were now calling her Sorrow.

In the room sat Greed, Lust, Wrath and Gluttony.

"I think he's upstairs…why?" Wrath looked up and asked.

"Just cause" Aqua…Sorrow grumbled and walked back out and back up the stairs. She wanted to talk to him, find out when training was. She hated that Deidara was gone, Dante scared him off. So she was alone.

"Hello" a cute girl's voice came from behind her, "You must be Sorrow…it's an honor to meet you" Sorrow turned around to see a green haired girl with a large black bow on her head staring up at her. (picture on my deviant art of all my characters…except Mizu)

Sorrow stared at the girl, who was still smiling ear to ear.

"Master Envy is waiting for you" she told her, her voice cute yet evil all at once.

Aqua…Sorrow shivered at first but then nodded as the girl turned into the room next to her. The room was dark and quiet, candle light could be seen, causing dim light in the room. Envy sat on the window sile, looking out at the moon.

"Please sit down" the green haired girl offered Sorrow a chair in front of Envy.

"Your training will not be pleasant" Envy began as Sorrow sat down, "I will not go easy on you…nor will I take failure as an option"

Sorrow stiffened, scared of what Envy was saying. Envy looked over at her, he was still the same evil green haired man who tried to take andvantage of her a while back. She didn't like him, nor this little green haired girl with him.

"This is Selene, my own homunculi and DNA extracted clone" Envy introduced the young girl, she bowed and did a cute school girl smile, "She'll also be in training with you"

Sorrow didn't make a move nor a sound.

"You can leave now, sleep well, Sorrow, training starts tomorrow" Envy told her. Sorrow nodded and walked out as fast as she could.

Selene watched her master for a moment before moving closer to him, "Master?" she asked.

"What do you think of her, Selene?" Envy asked, not removing his gaze from the window.

"She's okay…I guess…What exactly do you mean?" Selene asked him, gripping her fists to her chest.

"Nothing little one…nothing at all" Envy then looked over at her, smiling an evil smile, "come over and sit with me" he offered, holding out his arm towards her.

She smiled happily and sat next to him, leaning her head on his chest.

"Good girl" he patted her head, his evil smirk never fading. Selene smiled as she let her master touch her head.

---Leave a nice comment---


End file.
